Let's Add a Little Anarchy to the Mix Here
by Fire Black Dragon
Summary: Soon to be Revised/ updated Late March 2013.
1. 0 Prologue

**Title:** Let's Add a Little Anarchy to the Mix here

**Chapter:** 0- Prologue

**Story Progress:** Look up to see

**Revolved in:** The Dark Knight movie era

**Main Charters:** The Joker and an OFC

**Sub Story from:** Green and Purple Lace

**Disclaimers:** I only own the OFC, DC comics own everything dealing with Batman series and WB deals with the movies.

**Summary:** Let's say that there are TWO agents of chaos. One's a psychopathic clown killer, and the other is the niece to a rich mob leader. What will happen when these two meet? Contains the obvious of extreme violence, blood, kills, stealing, but also extreme passion and romance on the side.

**********************************************************************************

***On the streets of Gotham***

The streets are near empty tonight in the chilly weather of Gotham. Nothing going on except the usual cops doing their rounds. The drug sellers are in the homes, safely away from Batman. The mob dealers are out in their clubs safely away from the 'Bat-signal' that shines through the cloudy sky. The only person that's out on the streets without a care in the world of what could happen to her is a young female.

Roughly around 26-27 in age. She wakes slowly passing every dingy looking alleyway. Eyeing all the clubs she knows who owns them in disgust. Even after moving back here from being in Massachusetts for five years for college. She notices no difference was made to Gotham. Even with a new hero around, everything is still the same in her eyes. Her lightly colored blue eyes that make them look gray. Her pale face and rich red colored her thanks to her mom's Irish nationality, makes her almost vulnerable to the sun. That's if it wasn't to her dad's said of the family. Italian. She shares the Maroni name. Yes Salvatore Maroni, mob leader and all. Just the Maroni Gotham knew was her uncle. Her past is a sad one.

Her name is Kelly Maroni and she had one fucked up life.

**********************************************************************************

Mom died around when she was 10 from cancer, leaving her, her brother and her dad all alone. Her brother and dad worked at an auto shop. One of those father and son business things here in Gotham. That was until an explosion hit their shop one day by her father's own brother's henchmen blowing the place up since her family had no business wanting to be in the mob. Luckily for her she was in school. Her senior year at Gotham High. And from that day on she treated her uncle with disrespect due to what happen.

Oh don't worry she still misses her brother and father, but now she takes vengeance and kill any mob dealer/ leader who gets in her way. So far she has killed about five of her uncle's men as soon as she got back into Gotham about a few months ago. And did news about the Joker hit her fast.

She somewhat admired what he did. Kill, rob and destroy, all he wanted. Changing the city so instead of Gotham fearing all these mob dealers. They feared this one man.

And one day Kelly had her own encounter with the Joker that changed her world.

**********************************************************************************

***On the streets of Gotham***

As Kelly was walking down the abandoned sidewalks passing the empty alleyways and eyeing the disgusting clubs her uncle owns was just another ordinary night for her. If she was lucky enough she would be able to kill a mob member, Wither it was one of Chechen's, Gambol's, or her own uncle's.

One less member would bring venations to her families death. And to leave her mark, a set of fire crackers would be set off to let the passer byes know who killed the dead men in the alleys. And to kill is to attract.

Kelly would attract these men by dressing up as a local stripper. even though they know to fear her, they still don't know what she looks like. walks on the streets like she does now. Wears her usual short dress coat hidden with weapons. Many knives and small pistol shooter guns, and packs of her fire crackers and her trusty Zippo that her dad gave her at age 13. And soon she'll get grabbed into the ally way.

Like now.

"Whoa" Kelly said as a large hand grabbed her arm.

"Well, well , well, look who we have here gents a little lost girl." A tall fat greasy man said with 3 other guys standing behind him.

"Oomph" Kelly said as she got slammed into a brick wall. The impact didn't really hurt, she was use to pain and over the years resembled in getting some scars. Few were fading on her arms after the three years of depression from her families death. "What do you want."

"We want you sweet cheeks, you all alone." The greasy fat man said licking his lips. And his cronies chuckling evilly in the background.

"Why, I'm just a p-poor defenseless girl all alone" Kelly said putting on her scared shitless voice.

"That's why, we like them scared and defenseless, don't we boys" He continued. As his men nodded in agreement.

Over in a few minutes Kelly recognized the men. They were Chechen's, she would smell their high Italian stench anywhere. There greasy faces and hair and dried beer on their facial hair.

"And I am going to have the pleasure of taking you first girl" Fat Greasy said, as he licked Kelly's cheek with a long wet stroke of her tongue.

Kelly tried not to hide her disgust. She had to play everything out right for this to work. Sometimes it took sacrifices. "Oh what am I going to do." She said eye rolling at the men. But they failed to see.

"you're going to stand still little girl". As the man put both of her wrists in one hand so he can unbutton his pants with the other.

"Hey Rico, remember that girl, that Maroni girl that everyone hates." The skinner greasy man said.

"Yea what about her, Stan?" Rico asked has he was about to get his dick out and open Kelly's coat.

"Well remember what the Boss should us the picture of her and that one of her wrist. With the cards on it." Stand said starting to look scared.

"Yes Stan WHY!?!?!"Rico asked again getting frustrated.

While pointing at Kelly's right wrist "look". He said. And that's when Rico looked at her wrists more clearly.

One her wrist was revealing a royal flush of tattooed cards. Ace of Spades, King, Queen and Jack and a Joker card. Shinning with blues, blacks, reds and greens.

Looking angered" why you little bitch" he said slamming her harder against the wall. "You killed to many men now. Shame we'll be the ones to kill you now!"

"I beg to differ" Kelly said. And with that the fight was on.

She released herself with a good head at to Rico's forehead knocking him out. While hitting the other guys with jabs and punches she twirled herself around and pulled out two of her pistols. Both Star model 28s. And with a pistol in each hand she fired single bullets into two of the guys. Two own two to go. Easy said than done, she quickly moved her arms straight out and took the last to guys out. Rico and Stan.

After putting the guns away, Kelly took out a roll of fire crackers and her Zippo and lit them up. Sending a sparking noise of color into the dark alley.

Once the noise ended a new noise entered. This one filled with mocking laughter and claps.

"HA-HA-HA- HA-HA-HA- HA-HA-HA"

And the face of the Joker appeared threw the clouds of fire smoke.

**********************************************************************************

That's the end of the first main chapter. I will be working on other chapters that happen before the Bank Robbery one. So put on your seat belts for it's going to be a bumpy ride.

-FBD


	2. 1 Meeting the Joker

**Title:** Let's Add a Little Anarchy to the Mix here

**Chapter:** 1- Meeting the Joker

**Story Progress:** Look up to see

**Revolved in:** The Dark Knight movie era

**Main Charters:** The Joker and an OFC

**Sub Story from:** Green and Purple Lace

**Disclaimers:** I only own the OFC, DC comics own everything dealing with Batman series and WB deals with the movies.

**Summary:** Let's say that there are TWO agents of chaos. One's a psychopathic clown killer, and the other is the niece to a rich mob leader. What will happen when these two meet? Contains the obvious of extreme violence, blood, kills, stealing, but also extreme passion and romance on the side.

**********************************************************************************

"HA-HA-HA- HA-HA-HA- HA-HA-HA"

And the face of the Joker appeared threw the clouds of fire smoke.

"Well, well, well, if it ant little Miss Fire Cracker" Joker said in a laughing tone. "I have heard much about you."

Looking him in disgust "So have I Joker." Kelley said pocketing her Zippo in her front pocket.

"You look scared, is it the sc-" "OH SHUT UP!" Kelly yelled cutting him off.

"No one, and I mean no-one shuts me up you little bitch" Joker said grabbing her for arms and pinning her to the wall. This strength was unknown to Kelly and it was making it hard for her to move. So she just struggled.

"Now, you do look scared, is it the scars. Hmm?" The Joker asked. A question almost everyone knows by him.

"No" Kelly said in a serious tone. Looking him into the eyes.

As he saw here expression and steel colored eyes threw his he realized she was telling the truth.

"And why ahh N-O?" Joker said getting frustrated. No one's told him no before. This little thing seems more than meets the eye.

"You're not the only one with scars, Clown Man." Kelly said finally showing the clown who has true balls in the situation.

"Oh really well than let's see them." Joker said loosening her arms a bit And letting her go.

That's when she took the opportunity to punch him in the gut and run.

Unfortunately Joker was quick to and gabbed his trust peeler knife and flung it so it cut on her left leg. Making her stop short and fall back to the ground landing on a puddle getting wet.

"Little fight in ya, I like that" Joker said bending down to her level.

Kelly looking scared shitless now looked up to him "what do you want?"

"I want you miss Fire Cracker or should I say Kelly Maroni." he said with a crackle.

"W-why?" Kelly said grimacing at the pain on her bleeding leg as her hand shot down to hold it.

"I want to see what it is you do. I have a little proposition for you, and I need a person like you." He said smacking his lips together as he spoke. "I want to know everything about you. And it's quite easy to join. If you join me I bandage your leg and your safe with me but if you don't I'll kill you. You see (as he rolls his hand for empeipese), I'm tired of the same old thing. I like chaos as for I am an agent of it. But you I see chaos in you as well. And I think together you and I can change this town and turn it upside down. And take it." He said and shot out his right hand. "What do you say?"

"Hmm" Kelly pondered in thought. "Chaos, changing the entire town of Gotham, a safe a haven? What do I have to lose?" Kelly continued. "Alright I'll join" Kelly said as she was about to grab the Joker's hand in agreement.

"At at-ta-ta not so fast dear, you forgot the other end of the bargain. You have to tell me about yourself first, ok." Joker said moving his hand away from her.

"Fine, you want to know what Makes me, Kelly Maroni tick fine I'll tell you"

"It all started when I was 10, from cancer. Family's related to the Maroni's, mob leader of Gotham. My uncle is the leader of the Maroni mob gang. Salvatore Maroni. He wanted my older brother Marcus and my father to be in his gang. But they refused. Couple year later I turned 18 and was in my senior year at Gotham High. Came home from softball practice one day and found them dead at the auto shop they owned. Blown up it was. A gun was left at the place. Wasn't father's or brother's so it had it DNA. Team said its prints belonged to my father's brother. He only had one brother. So from then on I took vengeance to all mob dealers."

Kelly took a notice of joker to see if he was paying attention at all. Finally taking a seat on the wet cement I could tell he was getting interested.

"Fu-nny how you didn't cry at the mention of your fam-uh-lies deaths. Why?" He said, man this guy is full of questions.

Signing, Kelly answered "after repeated the story after about 20 times, you start to lose emotion of it."

"Continue" Joker said as he rolled his wrist again for amusement.

"I stayed in Gotham until I graduated and then went to school in a UMASS college at Massachusetts. Five years later I got a degree in Mechanical Engineering and about 6 months ago I came here. And boy did word about you hit me fast. But I couldn't waste my mob killing time over you so I killed as many mobsters as I can and this is where I am today. On a wet ground alleyway with a knife threw my leg. Thanks to you." Kelly finally finished.

"Hmm nice story, so why do you fire crackers as your calling card?" Joker questioning her almost forgetting some of her missing story.

"Fire crackers are like fireworks. Loud, smoky and colorful. But there cheaper and easier to carry around." Kelly said smirking at the Joker. "So about my leg here."

"Hmmmm-" the Joker started. "Past sucks ass, kills for revenge, and has a unique calling card. hmm I like it. You're not going to hit me again are you?" He asked with his right hand out.

"Nope" Kelly said and gave his hand a good firm shake. "Now help me up."

"Oh yea but first" Than right then and there Joker pulled the knife out.

"**OH MY FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!!!!!**!" Kelly yelled as the blood fell more freely now.

"Sorry toots but I want my knife back." Joker said with a happy grinned face.

"Uhh that kind of hurt" Kelly said with a no-shit tone.

"Too bad, I love my knife." Joker said wiping the blood off with a cloth found in his jacket.

"Can I have some help here?" Kelly said struggling to get up.

"Oh yea right, sorry" Joker said grabbing Kelly by the waist and helping her up.

One the Joker had Kelly's right arm over his shoulder he helped Kelly start limping out of the alley.

"Soo where are we going?" Kelly asked wondering where the Joker is taking her.

"Back to my place, see that van?" Joker asked nodding to a black window-less Ford E-250.

"Uh Yea" Kelly said.

"That's our ride to my place where I'm going to patch you up." Joker said with a glee and started to hobble Kelly to the door of the van were he opened the sliding door and threw her in.

"uh ow, I know I like pain, but with this bleeding leg and all that did hurt." Kelly said climbing on to the seat to levitate her damaged leg.

As the Joker got on the other side of the van's back seat. "Bring us back to the house" Joker shouted to the driver. And with that the driver sped off to what Kelly guess was their house.

***At the 'House'***

Did Kelly mean house, no-no-no, she ment warehouse. The place was an abandoned workshop that got run down after the place went out of business about 10 years ago.

"Like it?" Joker snuck up on her.

"Eh it ok" Kelly said shrugging her shoulder as the Joker helped limped her inside.

Once they all got inside and Joker helped her prop her leg on an old couch he went some were to get a first aid tool kit of some sort. Mainly it was just a box with bandages, string, needles, medication and a bunch of other crap. After rolling up her pants leg and clean the stab wound Joker began to sterilized the needle.

"You seem pretty sure to know what you're doing" Kelly said in a jokingly matter.

"Well darling, after getting stabbed and shot many times you learn these things after a while." Joker said while stringing the thread through the eye of the needle. "Ok this is going to hurt a -little, I don't have any of that numbing crap with me."

"I'm fine I can take it. Got stitches before without the numbing shit" Kelly said has she moved her leg across his lap.

"What are you doing?" Joker said eyeing her leg.

"What does it look like?" Kelly said sarcastically. "I'm giving ya better angle on it. Don't want it all jiggered and messed up."

And with that Joker started to stitch up Kelly's leg.

*10 minutes later*

"There all done." Joker said once he got the bandages wrapped around her slender leg.

As Kelley moved her leg from Joker's lap to get a better inspection. "Hmm not bad, not bad at all." She said in approval.

"Now that's gunna take about a week to heal before I can take them out." Joker said. "Which gives us plenty of time to plan for your first main operation."

"And that is?" Kelly said raising an eyebrow.

"We're | Joker said pointing finger at Kelly and him repeativally | rob a bank."

"A bank." Kelly said. "Why a bank?, isn't that old school?"

"Ahh see you don't get it" Joker said putting his hands on his knees so he can explain stuff clearer. "Were going to rob your uncle Maroni's bank."

"Uncle Salvatore's?" Kelly said shocked yet excited about the idea.

"uh Yep" Joker said "And it's quit simple too. Hire a few men, get some wheels and have the money all to ourselves."

"How are we going to hire these men? I mean it's just the three of us, you, me and that driver guy."

**BANG**

"What driver guy?" Joker questioned after he shot the driver of their van that was entering the hallway. "Any who, were going to high-er these guys threw some website I created a while back. Kids these days will do anything for a couple G's that don't evolve crack or MJ."

"Wow" Kelly said amazed. "So when do we rob the bank?"

"About 10 days, once your leg gets better of course" Joker said. "Need you in running condition if time comes to need to."

"SWEET" Kelly yelled " I can't wait."

And with that the pair let the day in a laughing matter.

**********************************************************************************

ok so chapters chapter one. I know the chapters I did put up earlier seem out of whack but that's will never happen again. I was writing the first three like 3-1-2. not 1-2-3. Oh well happy reading. REVIEWS are strongly recommended. The more I get the more inspired I'll be for het next chapter. If there is anything dealing with grammar. **FUCK YOU!!!.** Joker is crazy as my writing so if you can't stand it I suggest you leave my story while you have the chance.

Good Day

-FBD


	3. 2 Bank Robbery

**Title:** Let's Add a Little Anarchy to the Mix here

**Chapter:** 2- Bank Robbery

**Story Progress:** Look up to see

**Revolved in:** The Dark Knight movie era

**Main Charters:** The Joker and an OFC

**Sub Story from:** Green and Purple Lace

**Disclaimers:** I only own the OFC, DC comics own everything dealing with Batman series and WB deals with the movies.

**Summary:** Let's say that there are TWO agents of chaos. One's a psychopathic clown killer, and the other is the niece to a rich mob leader. What will happen when these two meet? Contains the obvious of extreme violence, blood, kills, stealing, but also extreme passion and romance on the side.

**********************************************************************************

The Plan was Simple.

Two guys on the roof cracking the security system,

Three more would enter the bank and secure all the patrons in it.

After one of the guys kills the man hacking the system on the roof he'll head down and start drilling into the volt.

After killing off one of the three, one of the clowns will go in and help the volt break and load up. After killing the driller of course.

Unfortunately most plans as 'simple' as that. Especially when you plan them.

**NEVER PLAN ANYTHING BECAUSE IT WILL NEVER GO ACORDING TO IT**

**********************************************************************************

A window breaks into he tall building across the street and two men in clown masks swing down the rope that the shot down to the building across from them with their bag of supplies.

A man waits outside a corner of a street with a frowning clown mask as he gets picked up by two other clown masked men that's in the old looking van.

*At the Van*

"Ok let's do this 5 shares, three for us and two guys on the roof." Said Clown Man 3.

"You mean 6, don't forget the guy who thought up of this haste." Said clown Man 4.

"He think he can sit this one out and still get a share, please." Said Clown Man 3 in disgust of sharing another part of the money.

"You know why they call him the Joker" said Clown Man 4.

*At the roof*

"So why do they call him the Joker" Clown Man 1 said as he started to bang open the security system vault.

"They say he wears make-up" Said clown man 2 trying to wire up the system.

"Make-up?" clown man 1 asks.

"Yea make-up, you know like war paint to scare everyone off." said clown man 2

* At the Bank*

The men from the van exit out the car. The one with the frowning mask looks at the road hastily making sure no one's looking for them.

As they enter the bank CM 4 shoots a rifle into the ceiling to get everyone' attention.

"OK everybody hands up, heads down" CM 3 says And helps the other two CMs tie everyone's hands up.

*At the roof*

"Here comes the silent alarm, and there it goes" CM1 says as he fiddles with the alarm system. "that's funny, it didn't even dial to 911, it was trying to reach a private number." he continues.

"Is it a problem" CM2 asks.

"No I'm good." snap- CM2 shoots CM1. And grabs the bag and heads down the stairwell to help the guys in the bank.

*At the vault*

CM2 enters the vault. while at the bank, a shady man takes off his glasses and looks at the clowns, as their unaware of him.

*At bank reception*

"Obviously we don't want you doing anything with your hands, other than holding on to your life" CM3 says. Gunning the tellers down.

*At the vault*

CM2 starts drilling into the vault.

*At bank reception*

Hitting the man with his rifle "on the ground, stay on the ground. Nobody make a move. Nobody. Stay down." CM4 says.

BANG, CM4 is shot down from his shady man with his own shot gun.

"Hey" he says as he shoots the scattering clowns. "Do you have any idea who your stealing from, you and your friends are dead." He continues.

"He's out, right?" CM3 asks CM5 as he nods an answer. And goes to get up.

**Bang-** the shady man clips CM3s shoulder and falls back.

While CM5 gets up and puts an entire round of bullets into the shady man's body. Than cocks his head sideways to look at the fallen man.

"Where did you learn to count?" CM3 asks as he grabs his left shoulder and heads to the vault.

*In the vault*

"They wired this thing up with 5,000 volts. What kind of a bank does that?" Says CM2 as he has his sneakers on his hands to the door of the vault to cool it down.

"Mob bank, guess the Joker is as crazy as they say." Says CM3 as he gets bags out for the money.

"Where's the alarm guy?" he continues.

"Boss told me when the guy was done I should take him out" Said CM2"One less share right"

"Funny, he told me something similar" says CM3 holding a gun.

"W-wait, no-no" Sais CM2 before he got shot with the silencer gun.

*At bank reception*

After filling up the bags, CM5 starts piling them up.

"That's a lot of money, if this joker guy was so smart we would've brought a bigger car." said CM3 cocking his gun. "I'm betting the Joker told you to kill me as soon as we loaded the cash."

*Sigh* and looks at watch, "No, No, No, No, I killed the bus driver" said CM5.

"Bus Diver?" said CM3 circling CM5 "What bus driver?"

**BOOM-** And a large yellow ordinary looking school bus plows its way through the mob bank. Its rear facing CM5.

As the back door opens. "School's out time to go." says CM6 "Guys not getting up is he?" he continues as he helps CM5 with the bags of money.

"That's a lot of money" after putting the last bag in. " What happen to the rest of the guys"

**psst-psst-psst-psst-psst-psst-psst-** CM6 down by another clowned masked getting off the bus after jumping over the bags of money.

Only this time CM7 wasn't a male. She was indeed a female assistant. Adorned in a knee high black skirt, dress shirt and a female looking clown-mask that looks like a glass china doll. Her Red and black streaked hair all messy looking.

"Why do you always have to bring the ones who talk too much on your trips?" She says.

"Shut up and get back into the bus" CM5 says and points the bus with his gun. As he heads over to get the last bag. Unfortunately the shady man is still alive.

*cough* "You think your smart huuh?" He says coughing threw his wounds. *cough-cough* "The guy who hired you two, would just do the same to you" That's when CM7, jumped back out of the bus and started to walk gladly along with CM5, to the shady man.

"Uhh -criminals in this town used to believe in things. Honor, RESPECT" moving his head up and down to still see the masked clowns. "What do you two believe in huh?" "**WHAT DO YOU BELIEVE IN**?" he yelled before having a gray rod shoved in his mouth by CM5.

"I believe whatever doesn't kill you" As he takes off his mask. "Makes you - Stranger" And reviling the face of the Joker. "hmm"

At the same time as Joker was saying this the girl relieved her mask and reviled the Face of Kelly Maroni.

"Tell uncle I said hi, Matthew" Kelly said before getting on the bus and started it up.

Looking shocked.

As Joker made his way to the bus a string that was attached to the barrel of the grey rod started to be reviled and once he got on to the bus the pin was pulled. Eliminating a smoky texture gas that would soon choke Matthew to death.

"Let's go toots" Joker said as Kelly speed off into the group of oncoming buses to blend in.

"Wait, 3-2-1" Kelly said before a round of fire-crackers shot off near the exit of the bank they created.

By the time they blended in the cops were too late and already nearing the bank.

***In the bus***

"So what are we going to do with the money" Kelly asked as she drove off into a street as they headed down to their warehouse.

"Were going to watch i-T burn-nnn love" Joker said. Laughing the way down.

**********************************************************************************

Wells that Chapter 2 for now. Chapter 3 in under way. so Be patient I am a very busy person with work and school taking up my entire time here. So just re-read chaps and other awesome stories until mine are updated.


	4. 3 Unknown Tailors

**Title:** Let's Add a Little Anarchy to the Mix here

**Chapter:** 3- Unknown Tailors

**Story Progress:** Look up to see

**Revolved in:** The Dark Knight movie era

**Main Charters:** The Joker and an OFC

**Sub Story from:** Green and Purple Lace

**Disclaimers:** I only own the OFC, DC comics own everything dealing with Batman series and WB deals with the movies.

**Summary:** Let's say that there are TWO agents of chaos. One's a psychopathic clown killer, and the other is the niece to a rich mob leader. What will happen when these two meet? Contains the obvious of extreme violence, blood, kills, stealing, but also extreme passion and romance on the side.

**********************************************************************************

**AN: **Just would like to let everyone know that Kelly's clothes are on my photobucket account** : .com/albums/bb59/08kash/TDK/Kelly/**

**********************************************************************************

***At the Warehouse***

After loading the bangs of money out of the school bus and shoving them in the warehouse it was back to square one again. Just the two of them. The two main agents of chaos.

Once they got the bags all into a table they started to pour out the money they got and started to divided it up. After counting and splitting the once seven shares into two they had 68 Million dollars. 34 million for each of them.

"Dam that's a lot of money." Kelly said whistling at her neatly stacked pile.

"Eh, it's just money" Joker said.

"Well it's a lot more than what my college bills were after I got out." Kelly said shooting back at Joker. "And a hell lot more than what Salvatore would give me on my birthday or Christians."

"So to you money is everything?" Joker asked while pointing at her and her pile of money back and forth with his right index finger.

"No, money isn't everything. It's the person you, showing how much you care." Kelly said her facial expressions showing depression. "I found out the more money someone gives you, the more they care. And after 15 years without so much as a freaking card on my birthday from my brother's side of the family. They don't even give 5 cents to ya."

"Hmm, so your own uncle and his men don't care about you anymore?" Joker said with a questioning look 'This girl is more strange every day. he Like me' He thought

"Nope, ever since they figured out I found out that they killed my brother and father, they hated me since then. And their hate grew once I started to kill them as well." Kelly said forming a smile on her face. Vengeance somehow made her happy. "So, about burning this money?"

"Oh no, no ,no, were not going to bur-nnn the money just yet toots." Joker said. "We need to get some new clothes. I was thinking of a new look since people are starting to fear me more than ever and you..." Joker continued while pointing at Kelly. "You only have about these outfits that will be gone in a week if you keep tearing your clothes."

"What's wrong with me tearing my clothes. I stitch them up again and again." Kelly said pulling at the fabrics she was wearing. A simple jeans and a band shirt she had since about 4 years ago.

"Well Hun, if your going to work for my bus-iness, you need to stop dressing like it's casual Friday every-day." Joker said slurring his syllables again.

"Ok fine, what do you have in mind?" Kelly said giving in to the Joker's demands. Not whit out eye rolling first.

"Hey I saw tha-t" Joker said point at her face again. "As for our changes were going to visit a small friend of mine. He lives out of town that owes me a favor after squealing him out of jail a while back." He said putting a smile on his face.

"Ok, cool, so when do we go see your long lost friend?" Kelly said looking up at Joker as he was getting up from the beaten up sofa.

Clapping his hands together" Tomorrow" he said. "Better get up nice and early it's going to be a long day."

Kelly took a glance at the clock and it read about 11:35pm "Dam counting money sure makes time fly." She said to herself. "Ok, tomorrow" she said getting up.

"We leave at eight am shar-p" Joker said

"Ok good gives me time to sleep for about 6 hours."Kelly said. "Night Joker."

As Kelly was heading to her small shabby room, Joker managed to give Kelly's ass a good slap with the palm of his hand as he was walking to his quarters.

"OW what was that for?" Kelly said while rubbing her sore butt.

"Night toots" Joker said laughing his way out of the room.

"I am never going to understand him at all" Kelly said while shutting her door and passing out onto her bed.

"Well I hope you're ready cause the train's leaving my dearly passengers" Joker said as he came bashing three Kelly's bedroom door hoping to find her still asleep. For he knows she likes to sleep in a lot and most of the time run late for important events.

But to his surprise he didn't find Kelly asleep at all. She was in fact all set to go and was just putting some of her guns in her battered trench coat.

Looking up to him "Ready, you?" Kelly said as she walked gracefully past the Joker and heading to the garage. Not before looking at the old living room something was missing. "Where's the money?"

"All taken care Fire Cracker." Joker said waving his hand. "Time to go."

"Right, I call driving." Kelly said. and was about to grab the keys but found them missing from the counter as well. Then she heard jingling metal behind her.

"And do you know the way? I think no-_t_ you get passenger. heheehehehehehe" Joker said with a fit of giggles and ran by her to the parked van.

"Oh wait up" Kelly said and got into the rusty van as Joker speed off in to the open streets of Gotham.

***At the tailors***

"Are you sure we can go in here, especially you like this?" Kelly asked while pointing a finger at Joker's face.

"Don't worry about a thi-ng toots, Old Al here seen scarier shit than me.

Once the pair entered the old looking shop the first thing that Kelly saw was racks and shelves upon fabrics and other tailoring essentials. To her it really looking like a rinky dinky tailoring shop.

"HEY AL COME HER!" Joker yelled sedentary making Kelly jump a little.

After hear a few scuffling of things Kelly saw a about 5'9" really old looking man. Like really old man. Skinny wrinkly in all the places. Nearly no hair of what was left in the snow white scalp. Shaky just by walking the works.

"J-J-joker, my old friend" Al said clasping the Joker's hands as if he was Joker's own alley or something. But hearing the Escaping story about him and Al it seemed they are still friends. "What can I do you today?" He said raising his clear specs to his face. Getting a better look at us. "And your friend here too."

Grabbing my shoulder so our bodies were touching side to side. "Al my good friend, were here for your business."

"My-my business?" Al said looking scared.

"Yes we need some new outfits since we're losing our business attire, especially little Miss Maroni here" Joker said.

"Oh oh never mind, thought you wanted to blow it up or something. What did you say Maroni?" Al said looking scared.

"Its Kelly sir, I have no business with my uncle Salvatore, if that's what your thinking" Kelly said trying to clear some things up with the old man.

"All right, well now that we cleared the facts how can I help you two today?" All asked clapping his hands together.

"I'm in need of a new suit. Al, and Kelly here well what do you have in mind sweet-cheeks?" Joker asked turning his head towards me.

"I think I can think of some things" Kelly said with a spark in her eye.

Looking like a kid on Christmas "Great I'll get you Linda my assistant who works with my female customers, LINDA" All said as a 40-something looking woman came through the store with pins and threads hanging off of her.

"What is it Al, I-"She stopped short once she spotted the Joker and Kelly.

"Linda, I need you to help assist Miss Maroni herein getting some business attire clothes please while I help Joker here." Al said nodding Kelly to Linda.

"Come on Joker we got much to catch up now let's leave these two ladies on their own, they can handle it." Al said leading the Joker to one part of the back of the store.

"Come on miss" Linda said holding Kelly's hand and leading her to the back of the store.

"Have a seat please." Linda ushered Kelly a seat once they got into a measurement room. "So what do you have in mind for a business attire? Knowing Joker, it will be very different than most."

Thinking for a moment Kelly answered. "Well I was thinking of a button up shirt probably plaid with lots of black. I'm thinking of a lot for black for my clothes." Kelly said starting out with he basics.

"Well for black plaid we have many colors to choose from" and with that Linda opened a large book on fabric samples.

"I like that one" Kelly said point out to a black and purple plaid piece of cloth.

"Oo very good choice, purple looks good with your hair girl" Linda said waving a hand threw Kelly's red with black streaked hair. "What about some pants?"

"I was thinking of some basic Tripp style pants. You know the ones with lots of chains and metal hanging off of them." Kelly said getting excited over these new clothes.

"Well dear we don't make our own chained pants but we can order them for you." Linda said pulling out a booklet magazine. And showing it to Kelly to look at.

"After looking threw the book over and over again Kelly said "that one in size 6 please. Pointing at a white and all black chained pants to Linda.

"All right" Linda said writing down information for the ordering. " Now anything else you want?"

"I do need a new trench coat to hold all of my supplies." Kelly said now looking at her battered coat lying on her lap.

"We have my coats here that you can purchase after we measure you for your shirt all right." Linda said putting away her books.

"Ok" Kelly said really happy on getting a new coat.

"Now let's measure you up." Linda said standing up with a rolling measuring tape.

After a few minutes of measuring Kelly's body Linda jotted down Kelly's measurements on a file form sheet.

"All done, now let's get you that coat." Linda said walking over to racks of dressy looking coats.

After looking at the styles upon style of coats Kelly decided on a simple knee high all-black trench leather coat. "I like this one." Kelly said hold it up to Linda.

"Me too, looks like a little Mrs. Smith for Mr. and Mrs. Smith on ya" Linda said grabbing the coat and writing down the size of it. "Unfortunately this is our demo coat so the coat needs to be ordered in as well is that all right?"

"Ya sure, as long it's that designed" Kelly said really loving the day.

"All right seems were all done lets met up with he boys out front." Linda said moving Kelly to the front of the store. Where they meet up with Al and Joker sitting and laughing at some crud joke about the old times.

"Missed me sweets?" Kelly said heading to the Joker.

"What took you so long? you were in their twice as long as me." Joker said getting up and headed to pay for the new clothes.

"Well sorry if I've never been here before." Kelly remarked sticking her tongue out with her hands on her hips.

"Your such a five year old sometimes" Joker said waiting for the total. "When will they be rady by Al?"

"They be ready by end of the week, we'll call you once their in." Al said looking threw the files. "And that will be $12,543 and 45 cents." Telling them the total

Whistling in surprise "Wow were not cheap are we?" Kelly said eyeing the total.

"No problem" Joker said hand them a wad of bills. "Cash fine?"

"Yes it is coming from you." All said taking the money.

"Keep the change" Joker said than grabbing Kelly and heading out the door.

"Bye" Kelly said waving at the aging couple.

"Come again real soon." Linda said waving back.

"Sure will" Kelly said.

With he killing pair back into the van they head back to the warehouse.

"So what are we going to do for now?" Kelly said not knowing what to come up with.

"I'm the Joker, there's some-thing always going on." Joker said with a laughing glee for the rest of the way home.

**********************************************************************************

Wells that Chapter 3 for now. Chapter 4 in under way. So be patient please I am a very busy person with work and school taking up my entire time here. So just re-read chaps and other awesome stories until mine are updated.


	5. 4 Different is Good

**Title:** Let's Add a Little Anarchy to the Mix here

**Chapter:** 4- Different is good

**Story Progress:** Look up to see

**Revolved in:** The Dark Knight movie era

**Main Charters:** The Joker and an OFC

**Disclaimers:** I only own the OFC, DC comics own everything dealing with Batman series and WB deals with the movies.

**Summary:** Let's say that there are TWO agents of chaos. One's a psychopathic clown killer, and the other is the niece to a rich mob leader. What will happen when these two meet? Contains the obvious of extreme violence, blood, kills, stealing, but also extreme passion and romance on the side.

**********************************************************************************

**AN: **Just would like to let everyone know that Kelly's clothes are on my photobucket account** : .com/albums/bb59/08kash/TDK/Kelly/**

Plus this chapter is going to really start on the romance said of Kelly and Joker with a real head twist. Cause I'm like that.

**********************************************************************************

***Down town somewhere in Gotham***

As if life for Kelly couldn't get any better it did. She was finding new ways to cope with living with the Joker. And the more time she was with him the more something in her grew. She didn't know what it was but it was something so foreign to her she liked it. A lot. Joker was showing her ways of chaos like none before. And oh how she accepted it in every way.

He showed her what life was like with no rules. A world she always dreamed of but never thought existed till now. Learning to kill for thrill was just a bonus. Wither it was another mobster or helpless citizen that got in her way, killing them made a surge of pure excitement go through her. Changing the city with a few shots of fire crackers and a couple quirts of gasoline and a round of bullets and blood never been more fun for her than ever.

"Ok let's roll, make it fast and clean." Joker said as a new group of clown masked men and the chaos pair jumped out of the rolling van and it was parking in the street near a jewelry store. It really sounded cliché to Kelly at first. But what the Joker wants the Joker gets. And that includes our new uniforms. Sure the henchmen is relative the same. Basic wear with a clown mask to hide the faces. But for Kelly and Joker they dressed in higher class to show who has the authority.

Since the clothes just came in about 5pm last night today was the first time Kelly ever saw Joker in his suit. He saw hers last night. Even though a lot of girls would say there is nothing like a man in uniform and all dressed up, Kelly never fall for that stuff. She would see so many men from her uncle's mob that a guy in a suit was to good for her. But when she saw the Joker, she was dead wrong.

It must of been the colors he chosen. Cause of the purples and greens he chose would defiantly be an eye sore for anyone. It defiantly wasn't his face-paint. He always had that. Even before she met him. It's just when earlier that day when Kelly spotted Joker coming out of his room adjusting his over coat, she just stop shocked. Her sitting on the worn couch mouth gape and spoon from her cereal dropped on the floor. She just couldn't stop staring.

Luckily he didn't notice anything due to the pact he was just taking his randomly set of 20 something knives and putting them in various pockets. So he knows which knife is where when the time comes. She even glance at him putting one or two in his shoes. Sure she had a nice 5 inch switch' strapped to her boot and a M9 M92F hand gun inside her boot. But all unknown to her, he did notice her stare. And he liked i-**t**. A lot.

**********************************************************************************

**AN:** Just want to let people know, if the next few chapters are short its because I can't write 10 + pages in word for every chapter. So some are short and some are long. deal with it. Plus it also doesn't help the fact that I am typing up scenes in the wrong parts of the story without realizing it until I finish the chapter. So now here is rest of Chapter 4.

**********************************************************************************

As the chaotic pair ran through the entrance of the lavish jewelry store that was owned by Gambol. The team of hired masked clown men came through first. Grabbing the two employees that were there and tying their hands together with duct tape. Somehow luckily for Gotham the clown men, Kelly, and the Joker were the only ones entering the store today. But they won't be the ones buying anything.

"Fill up the bags." Joker said waving his knife in the air to the 3 clown men that had regular gym sized bags around their shoulders. And with that set and done they started to break the cases of jewels and filled up the bags they had.

The clown men were known as; Sid, a young fellow who would do anything to work for the Joker and not get killed, James, tall and lanky could run like hell and had a keen sense with a gun and fire with it very well. Last was Mike, a very tall and strong bloke who respected the Joker. Was probably the only one who never questioned him and did what he was told.

As for Kelly and the Joker they were keeping an eye on the clown men. Making sure they did their job fast since this was their test for them. The quicker it gets done the longer your alive before the cops come in about 10 minutes.

All an all will holding a M9 pistol in her hand Kelly was eyeing a jewelry set that looked dazzled to her. The necklace was a flower shaped pendant, dark purple petals with a 3K diamond in the center. The earring were of the dangly kind, some string of purple and black beads surrounding a skull bead in each pair. And the bracelet was so simple, a string of purple beads adoring a 2K diamond beaded on top.

"Oo can I keep these ones for myself?" Kelly asked Joker as he was pointing his men to get certain treasures before it was time to go.

"What do you want doll-face?" Joker asked turning his head to face Kelly.

"These." Kelly said pointing to the jewels she eyed one.

"Of course silly, you can take whatever you want. Who knows you might need it later on" Joker said laughing at the employers who were scared out of their minds.

"Goody!" Kelly exclaimed and then taking her gun and firing it at the case. Making the glass shatter like spider webs until it broke into million little pieces. But also at the same time making a perfect empty circle so her hand can reach in and grab the stolen treasures.

Once in her hand and in one of her many pockets of her pants, they headed out of the store. The clown men following pursuit and heading to the van. Once seated in the middle section of the seats Joker and Kelly were laughing their asses off.

"Pull out!" Joker exclaimed while taking out a hand-made detonator. "Care to do the honors?" Joker said passing the detonator to Kelly.

"I'm happy to oblige" Kelly said and turned the key of the device.

**-BOOM-**

The entire store blew up right behind them as they drove off the street. Sirens loud behind them . Stopping at the explosion as millions of Joker cards landed. Some shared with fire and smoke. Along with the explosion a round of thousand firecrackers set off. Making the police unable to entire they still flaming building. Unable to save the tellers everyone will soon forget.

"HA_HA_ HA_HA_ HA_HA_, that's amazing" Kelly said looking back at the explosion they created with a happy face at the Joker.

"Yes it is" Joker said looking at Kelly in the eye. "Come here" he finished as he grabbed her waist which sent another wave of giggles threw her as he set her down on his lap.

"heheheh, hay watch it tickles." Kelly said moving her body across Joker's lap trying to get away from his grasp.

All the while with her moving across his lap, her but and thighs moving against his crotch. Joker couldn't help to get a little excited. But oh how he can resist her. Her crazy ways turning him on that she wouldn't even know. The crazy laughers and spirit making him excited with every kill she condemns.

With the sudden stop the van reaches the warehouse. The clown men getting out of the vehicle fast to count and inspect what jewels they stole for the day. While Joker and Kelly stay on the van's seat.

"Why are we still here, let me go." Kelly said as she tried to move out of the van, her hands grabbing the door ends so she can get out of the Joker's grasps.

"he he he, I don't thi-**nk** so" Joker said holding onto her waists tighter and having her ass rub more on his crotch.

"Joker what are you-" Kelly said before she felt something lengthen and harden against her rear. "Joker?"

"Come here" Joker said and moved her said so her lips met with hers in an unusual kiss.

Which than Kelly broke immediately. "What the fuck?" she said confused.

"Come on you know you want it." Joker said moving her hips across him in a back to forth motion.

"I-I-I OH fuck it" Kelly said before grabbing his shoulders and giving in to the most passionate kiss she could muster.

**TBC**

**********************************************************************************

Chapter 4 up and rolling sadly no reviews yet. Got someone to be an author/ story alert so I guess that's good. Reviews are nice still though. Only the Grammar ones are bad. You can even just send a simple one like this (ex:" Love story update asap) I just want to know if people are actually reading this story. And thanks to it can be anonymous too.

**Love you**

**-FBD**


	6. 5 Mobster Meetings are rated X

**Title:** Let's Add a Little Anarchy to the Mix here

**Chapter:** 5- Mobster Meetings are rated "X"

**Story Progress:** Look up to see

**Revolved in:** The Dark Knight movie era

**Main Charters:** The Joker and an OFC

**Sub Story from:** Green and Purple Lace

**Disclaimers:** I only own the OFC, DC comics own everything dealing with Batman series and WB deals with the movies.

**Summary:** Let's say that there are TWO agents of chaos. One's a psychopathic clown killer, and the other is the niece to a rich mob leader. What will happen when these two meet? Contains the obvious of extreme violence, blood, kills, stealing, but also extreme passion and romance on the side.

**********************************************************************************

**AN: **Just would like to let everyone know that Kelly's clothes are on my photobucket account** : .com/albums/bb59/08kash/TDK/Kelly/**

**The following chapter contains the start of X-Rated things!!!**

**********************************************************************************

***Garage of the warehouse* continuation of chapter 4***

Kelly couldn't get enough of Joker's kisses. How smooth the scars felt against her face. Like velvet hot silk when his tongue entered without heist or permission into hers. His control for domination was reaching peak as Kelly let all barriers go. She wanted him in control. And was basically force to since his actions were making her weak at the knees.

His face paint smearing all over her face as he moved her body so as he was seating on the van's seat she straddled his thighs. Having her crotch cover his. He moved his head so his mouth went down towards her neck. Occasionally biting.

"God yes" Kelly breathed has he took hard nips to her throat. She then grabbed to his over coat, moving it off his shoulders as he moved arms to take it off and put it on the seat next to them.

"Get this off." Joker growled at her coat as he helped her take the coat off and throw it across his. With more skin bare he kissed and licked lower to the opening of her shirt were she left the top few buttons undone showing some cleavage.

With one hand on her back and another on the front of the shirt, Joker slowly unbutton the shirt. Kissing and licking his way down her front. Leaving traces of light red and white at the wake. With he finale button undone he grabbed the back of the shirt and tugged on it until her arms gave and let him take it completely off. Exposing her in her black push-up bra of her C sized breasts. Grabbing one of his knives from his blazer coat, **(An: yes he has a blazer on under his main coat, I'll show you in a pic on PB) **he flicked it opened with his thumb and slide it under the front to the bra. This cause a small red welt appear under the blade.

"Uhh" Kelly moaned as her hands hastily loosen his tie and took it off of Joker. Unaware that he sliced threw her bra with his knife and slipped it off of her and have it hit the floor of the van. "What the fuck?" Kelly questioned as she felt her bra gone, than saw it cut on the floor. "That was my favorite one."

"Opps, looks like I'll just buy you another later." Joker joked, as he moved his knife in his gloved hand around her front. The tip barley making welts on her as he circled the blade around her harden nipples. "You like this?" he questioned as he moved the blade's tip from one breast to another slowly yet painfully time consuming.

"Yes" Kelly panted as she unbutton his vest and shirt so fast she didn't know what her hands were doing and didn't want to know.

"Hey, stop" Joker said as he took her hands from his front after he punctured the passenger's back seat with the knife to set it somewhere. "Only I can touch now, not you." And with that he grabbed both of her breasts making her moan in delight. His large hands grabbing and massaging them hard that sent shockwaves of pleasure threw her and sent all of it down towards her groin. "He-he-he, you like this?" Joker giggled as he made her nipple harden more with his hands.

"Y-yes" Kelly panted as it became hard for her to catch her breath. His leather gloved hands felt so good she doesn't want it to stop.

"Get up" he grunted, using his hips so she stood quicker. Using his hands to unbuckle the pyramid silver and black belt she wore he was able to get easier access to her zipped up jeans. Which he unbuttoned and un-zippered easily.

"He-he-he, someone's eager for this" Kelly said laughing at how fast he was going for her pants and then eyeing the large (and I mean) large bulge in his pants.

"Shu-_t _up and take these off" Joker said angered and gesturing at her shoes and jeans. Which Kelly complied easily, slipping of her boots and her jeans and kicking them off to the side of the van. Which in case was the opened door side so her left boot and jeans fell off the van.

"RRRAAHHHH" Kelly yelled grabbing the Joker's shoulders and pushing him back more to the seat. Than grabbing on to his belt and un buckling it and sliding it threw the loops so it came off.

While un-zippering his pants and pulling down his boxers he said "You get right to the point do ya?" laughing. "Let's see if you really are ready for me?" And with that his took his gloved hand and rubbed it on Kelly's extremely wet pussy. Making quenching sounds. Felling and hearing how wet she really was he quickly stuck two gloved fingers into her. And started to moving them in and out in a jabbing motion.

"Oh god" Kelly said moaning and almost falling down before she got back onto of his lap. One leg over the other. Than starting to kiss his neck madly. Biting and stroking with her tongue, all the while felling his still harden eight inch, give or take, cock in her right hand as her left was on his shoulder balancing herself. She should of worried that his gloved hand was in her and made him take it off so no unknown things would get into her but all those thoughts left her mind. 'I'm just as dirty as he his' She thought and said 'Screw it.'

With one last jab Joker made Kelly reach an all powerful orgasm which made her shake uncontrollably. "He-he- He-he- He-he" He laughed as he took his cum-covered hand and put it in his mouth tasting her. Kelly unknowingly licked her lips as she moved her mouth over his, wanting to taste her too. He released his hand as he felt her tongue move against his.

Grabbing her body and his cock he lined her up, and then slamming her down hard. She was ready enough in his opinion any away no need to go slow in a fucking van.

"FUCK, JOKER" Kelly yelled as she got slammed into him. Luckily for her he wasn't her first. No, no, no after a couple of boyfriends you pretty much know sex. And when they say 'size doesn't matter', but when it came to fucking the Joker it did for Kelly. He was freaking huge. Filling her to the hilt with every thrust he made while holding her ass. Moving her up and down with short quick thrusts. Similar to what he did with his fingers.

Joker occupied his mouth with biting hard on her hard nipples that were in front of his face. This only made Kelly moan and yell louder. His teeth gnawing on her breast so hard, red welts appeared.

After about 15-20 so minutes later the two finally reached climax. Joker shoving his hips hard into hers, shooting his hot blazing seed deep inside Kelly as she had another hell of an orgasm shaking down from high as he came.

"God, that was, **WOW**" Kelly said pressing some hair off her face while getting off of him.

"Yea, I'm tha-_t _ good toots." Joker said buckling up his pants and fixing his shirts. "You better take a shower Kells" he continued eyeing her getting her underwear back in place.

"Why?" Kelly asked all seductive. Still high from sex.

"Rumor has it your uncle is having a little tea party with the other leaders and we're not invited." Joker said climbing out of the van. Throwing her pants at her face. But she caught it with her hand not looking while shoving her foot in her boot.

"We're not?" Kelly asked astounded and made a mock hurt voice.

"N-_ope_" Joker said grabbing their two coats and out of the van. "So that's why we're going to crash the party and invite oursel-_ves_." He says laughing.

"Sweet, I'll go take that said shower and we can head out." Kelly said running to the stairs to take the said shower.

"Be ready in 15 or this party's leaving" Joker yelled before closing the slider door of the van and hopping to the passenger side of the door

***20 minutes after***

Kelly was driving to the mob meeting place Joker got a tip from one of Chechen's men before killing him of course awhile back this morning before their big jewelry heist. She was driving to the place since Joker didn't know how to get there and having Kelly driving would be much quicker.

Adorned in their regular clothes, Kelly and Joker made it the place. It was just a regular restaurant thing. Italian, owned by Maroni. Even Kelly couldn't pronounce the name. Even though she was part Italian she never spoke one word of it. That's what happens when you grow up. You ditch your old life and gain a new.

***Mob meeting in a cafeteria kitchen***

"So when are going to crash them?" Kelly said once they reached the back doors. Holding a switch blade in each hand. Ready to be opened.

"Shh, when the time's right." Joker said putting a finger to his mouth to make stay quite.

"Hey Marco who's that?" A voice said, one of the security guys coming towards Kelly and Joker.

"Don't know Steven, go see" Marco said keeping his post.

Pulling out a gun Steven went out to see where the whisper in voices were. "Don't see anyone around holy shi-" Steve was dropped dead as Kelly sliced his neck with her blade.

"Now?" Kelly asked getting impassioned to the Joker who was over hearing the conversation the whole time.

"Now." Joker said nodding to Kelly to kill off Marco.

"Steve, that you?" Marco said aiming his gun to the hallway.

"Nope, but close." Kelly said before sneaking up on Marco and slicing his chest to, stabbing his heart.

After cleaning her blade with Marco's shirt they enter the kitchen.

Interrupting the meeting between Lau and Gotham's criminals " Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha oh hee hee ha ah ooh hee ha ha. And I thought my jokes were bad. " Joker said as him and Kelly enter the 'party' and grabbing a couple seats that were near them.

" Give me one reason why I shouldn't have my boy here pull your head off." Gambol said not liking that the Joker and a girl were hear.

" How about a magic trick? " Joker said pulling out a pencil and slamming it onto the table top.

"Oh boy I love magic tricks" Kelly said in a hyper voice.

" I'm gonna make this pencil disappear. " Joker says waving his hand around the pencil before one of Gambol's man came up. -BAMF- And Joker slammed his head onto the pencil killing him.

" Ta-da! It's... it's gone. " He says doing a 'jazz hand' motion

"Again, again" Kelly said getting a little too hyper.

"Oh and about the suits. It wasn't cheap. You oughta know: you bought them. " Joker said impressing himself with his and Kelly's clothes. As Gambol gets up in anger.

"Sit. I want to hear proposition." Chechen says eyeing on Joker's girl that he brought with him. To Chechen he thought she was a fine piece of meat.

Joker agreed with Chechen and pointed to him while staring at Gambol once he sat down. "Let's wind the clocks back a year. These cops and lawyers wouldn't dare cross any of you. I mean what happened? Did... did your balls drop off? Hmm? You see a guy like me... "

As Gambol interrupts "A freak. "

Joker not likening begging interrupted so he just forgot his little story time. " A guy... like me... Look, listen. I know why you choose to have your little group therapy sessions here in broad daylight. I know why you're afraid to go out at night; the Batman. You see, Batman has shown Gotham your true colors unfortunately. Dent, he's just the beginning. And, and as for the television's so-called plan? Batman has no jurisdiction. He'll find him, and make him squeal. (wringing his fists together) I know the squealers when I see them and... " as he points to Lau, who then made the TV turn off.

"What do you propose?" Chechen asked knowing the Joker wants something out of this.

" It's simple: We, uh, kill the Batman." Which made everyone laugh except him and Kelly.

" If it's so simple, why haven't you done it already?" Maroni asked, still not getting this guy, but the girl who was with him seemed oddly similar.

" If you're good at something, never do it for free." Joker pointed it out as if it was the obvious.

" How much you want?" Chechen asked

" Uh... half." Joker said dully which made every one laugh again.

" You're crazy." Gambol pointed out suddenly.

"No he's not" Kelly said standing up in anger.

"Sit" Joker said nodding his head to Kelly who sat slowly. "I'm not. No, I'm not. If we don't deal with this now, soon little uh, Gambol here won't be able to get a nickel for his grandma."

This made Gambol tick "Enough from the clown!"

Joker than stood up revealing the inside of his jacket, which has five hand grenades with the pins attached to a thread tied to the Joker's finger "Ah-ta-ta-ta-ta! Let's not "blow" this out of proportion."

" You think you can steal from us and just walk away?"Gambols said angered by Joker's threats.

"uh- Yeah." Joker said like it was nothing.

" I'm putting' the word out: 500 hundred grand for this clown dead. A million alive so I can teach him some manners first. And two million for his girl, so I can show her how crazy he really his"

"You can't threaten me, especially when my uncle is right there." Kelly said standing up and showing balls to Gambol.

"Kelly?" Maroni said shocked.

"Hey Salvatore" Kelly said waving her fingers at the Italians.

" Alright, so listen. This reunion was fun and all. Why don't you give me a call when you want to start taking things a little more seriously? Here's my card." Joker said placing down a Joker card and walking away with Kelly trailing behind him. Pistol at hand.

***Once they left***

"Oh my god, man" Kelly said laughing towards the van. "That was freaking awesome."

"Come on we got a visit to pay" Joker said getting into the bus and dialing numbers to a cell and having a brief conversation.

"Why?" Kelly asked.

Closing the cell "Because e no-one and I mean no-one calls me a freak and threatens us." Joker said driving to god knows were.

***At Gambol's Recreation Room***

Gambol was playing pool with one of his lackey that night after the mob meeting, when one of his other lackey's came in with a group of people. Sid, James, and Mike.

"Hey boss, some guy says he just killed the Joker and captured that Maroni girl" he says as the group of guys came in with a body bag and a wrist tied Kelly dragging at their knees.

"Let me go, you sons of bitches" Kelly yelled while struggling.

**-SLAP-**

"You'll shut up now" Gambol said after slapping Kelly square on the right cheek. Than walking over to the body bag and uncovering it, seeing the Joker's 'dead face'

"Dead , that's 500" Gambol said walking away.

"How about alive hmm?" Joker said as he snuck upon Gambol as Sid, James, and Mike let Kelly go so she can get out her Star-28 gun and raised it a s Gambol. Cocking it. While the others pinned down Gambol's thugs.

Putting a knife in Gambol's mouth. "Wanna know how I got these scars? My father was... a drinker. And a fiend. And one night he goes off crazier than usual. Mommy gets the kitchen knife to defend herself. He doesn't like that. Not-one-bit. So - me watching - he takes the knife to her, laughing while he does it! Turns to me, and he says, 'why so serious, son?' Comes at me with the knife... 'Why so serious?' He sticks the blade in my mouth... 'Let's put a smile on that face!' And... " (looking a the gunned down thugs of Gambol's..)"Why so serious?"

With that Gambol died from a slice in the mouth from Joker's knife. Holding out his hand so Kelly would get closer to Joker with her gun raised.

Turning his attention to the helpless thugs who witnessed their boss's death "Now, our operation is small, but there's a lot of potential for 'aggressive' expansion. So, which one of you fine gentlemen would like to join our team? Oh, there's only one spot open right now, so we're gonna have... " (breaking a pool cue over his knee) "Tryouts."

Throwing the sharper edge to the thugs "Make it fast." Kelly said as she and Joker exited the mob house and waited in the van.

Once they were in the van Joker and Kelly started talking.

"That didn't hurt did it?" Joker said smoothing her stinging cheek with the back of his hand after he took off his glove.

"Only a little" Kelly said blushing at the Joker's motions.

"Let me make it better" Joker said and leaned down to start kissing Kelly.

Kelly accepted his kisses knowing that killing Gambol was enough but brownie points always counts. Tongue and all the two dueled for dominance which Joker won. And biting her bottom lip in victory. Making her moan soundlessly.

"There done" Joker said as he pulled away quickly leaving Kelly in a daze.

As the goons got on to the van joker said. "So who's our lucky winner?"

Shaking still from killing off his own team mate. "C-Corey"

Nodding at Kelly Joker said. "Well C-orey I'd like you to meet somebody." Mimicking Corey's stuttering. Cocking her gun. "Say hello to Kelly C-Corey."

"Hell-" **BANG.** Kelly shot him squared in the head as Joker laughed like a manic and drove off like one.

"Hehehe, nice to meet you to C-Corey" Kelly said as they drove off back to the ware house.

**********************************************************************************

This is the end of chapter 5. I will be away this weekend until Monday night with no access to e-mails or a computer. Plus it's my birthday this Friday, so as my present to you I gave you this awesome steamy chapter that's a must re-read!! **10 PAGES IN WORD FREAKING HOLEY COWS!!!!** I might be able to jot some notes for chapter 6. But with no computer it will be mainly what happens in it kind of notes. Loves all my reviewers Becky and Annika Kisha. So if you review your name will be on the following chapters. I'm not as mean as they say.

Happy reading and my birthday!!!!

-FBD


	7. 6 'Will the real Slim Shady'

**Title:** Let's Add a Little Anarchy to the Mix here

**Chapter:** 6- 'Will the real Slim Shady please stand up'

**Story Progress:** Look up to see

**Revolved in:** The Dark Knight movie era

**Main Charters:** The Joker and an OFC

**Disclaimers:** I only own the OFC, DC comics own everything dealing with Batman series and WB deals with the movies.

**Summary:** Let's say that there are TWO agents of chaos. One's a psychopathic clown killer, and the other is the niece to a rich mob leader. What will happen when these two meet? Contains the obvious of extreme violence, blood, kills, stealing, but also extreme passion and romance on the side.

**********************************************************************************

**AN: **Just would like to let everyone know that Kelly's clothes are on my photobucket account** : .com/albums/bb59/08kash/TDK/Kelly/**

Plus this chapter is going to really start on the romance said of Kelly and Joker with a real head twist. Cause I'm like that.

**********************************************************************************

Kelly and Joker's romance grew and grew with each passing day. Fucking almost everyday they got. Sometimes life of chaos can wear one out so by the time they reach home they would be passed out somewhere.

As the days grew the Batman had somehow made it to China and capture Lau. Joker and Kelly were very pleased at this. It's not like they could've gone to China themselves but thanks to Batman, he did all the work. You see Kelly had a fling with Lau when she was in college. She had an internship in China and managed to meet Lau since with her connections to the mob of Maroni's. Word leaked and somehow they hit it off. Lau did thought and still does think that Kelly is an attractive girl but dealing with mobsters is one thing Kelly kills for and hates. Sure they hit all the bases together (went all the way) but it was Kelly who broke it off and went right back to the US. She told Joker the story and its one to never repeat again.

With Lau in Jail and the all the mobsters in the entire city of Gotham Joker and Kelly were living life on the freeway. It was only them to fear in Gotham and that's how life goes. Except when Harvey Dent gets in the way. Kelly wanted to put her uncle at his lowest and send him off to jail or be killed along with that scarier eyed Chechen. She gets the creeps whenever he stared at her during the meeting and her life time. Lau did this on purpose to her. Knowing know that she was with the Joker. He always had to draw the last straw.

While with all the bickering about Dent, Kelly and a couple of clown goons managed to capture the Batman. Well they wouldn't really say the true Batman. But a Batman none the less.

***In the Basement***

They both charged down into the basement of the warehouse. The old stairs feel like they are about to give away due to the force of impact from the pair of stomping feet.

"Get the camera ready." Joker said to Kelly has she heads over to were a stolen (go figure) camera case laid upon an old workshop bench.

She then proceeded to get the camera ready. Having some difficulty with the film and battery placements since she never used one in her life. But once done "Ready" She says. holding up the camera and zooming in on the fake Batman tied to the chair scared out of his wits.

"Ok good press play" Joker said waiting for his queue call facing Kelly.

"All right in 3-2-1 go." Kelly said pressing the red record button.

"Tell them your name." Joker starts with, _trying_ very hard to relax the Batman faker

The fake Batman replies sundering " Brian... Douglas. "

" Are you the real Batman?" Joker asks knowing the obvious answer.

" No." Brain said trying to gain some courage. As the real Batman would.

" No?" Joker asked trying to sound piss that he caught the fake Batman.

" No. " Brain said sighing in defeat.

"No? Then why do you dress up like him? " Joker asked as he takes grabs Brian's mask and dangles it in front of the camera laughing jokingly. " whooo-hoo-hoo-hoo! "

"he-he-he-he" Kelly said couldn't help herself from laughing either as she zooms in on the two.

"Because he's a symbol that we don't have to be afraid of scum like you. " Ahh so the courage is not all gone from him yet. While staring at Joker and Kelly with disgust.

" Oh you do, Brian. You really do. Yeah. Oh shh, shh, shh, shh, shh. " Joker said rubbing his hand across Brain's face. "So, you think Batman's made Gotham a better place? Hmm? Look at me. LOOK AT ME! " Joker yells getting really frustrated with Brain. Then turns to Kelly.

"Give me that thing" he says and yanks the camera from Kelly's hands easily. All the while Kelly just stood there like a mindless zombie and stared at the Joker with awe.

" You see? This is how crazy Batman's made Gotham! You want order in Gotham? Batman must take off his mask and turn himself in. Oh,....and every day he doesn't, people will die. Starting tonight. I'm a man of my word. " and he ends the tape with a fit full of laughter. But not before jumping on to Brain and slicing him off with a knife to his face with Brain screaming his life away.

***On A Rooftop Across the DAs Office***

Kelly and Joker and a couple of the clown men where on a rooftop with the dead Batman/ Brain. His neck was adorned with a old fashion roped noose.

"So what are we going to do with him how?" Kelly asked as she was looking him over.

"Were going to fling him over to that window over there" Joker said pointing at random building. Than taking out one of his 'Joker' calling cards and attaching it the dead Brain-Batman. Who's dead face was painted to look like Joker's. Another calling from the Joker. Meaning he killed that body.

Kelly managed to look at the typed writing Joker placed from the old fashioned type writer he had around.

"Will the real Batman please Stand Up?" Kelly said "Sounds a little Eminem there don't you think?" She said eyeing the Joker at his kleeshayness (sp?).

"What are you talking about?" Joker said bewildered at Kelly's saying.

"Well you see there's this white rapper named Eminem who had a hit single called 'Real Slim Shady', and part of the chorus was 'Will the real Slim Shady please stand up."

Looking at Kelly with a smirk "Knew I got that line from somewhere" Joker said as he hosted the body over the building ledge. "Now help me push"

With one big push Kelly and Joker sent the body flying to the other side of the street and smashing on the opposite building of the Mayor.

"Now what do we do?' Kelly said, it was high noon and nothing to do.

"You can go home and rest love, me and the boys got some work to do. Men only." Joker said as they made way down the building.

"OK fine." Kelly said without fuss. That's the one thing you don't want to do. Upset Joker or you'll have a bullet in your head, a sliced mouth, and a painted face.

***In the Master Room*Couple hours later***

"Mmm there, all done." Kelly said gracefully and all giddily like, as she put the cap back on the opened nail polish. After screwing it on tight she admired her work while sitting on the massive bed, with the deep purple comforter. The now drying nails on her hands laid carefully on her knees as she looked at her toes first. Bright acid green. One of his favorite colors. And then slowly moving her eye sight to her hands. Deep rich purple. Almost as dark as the comforter. His other favorite.

Kelly smiled to herself. Just thinking of the surprise she has in store for her lover. The two main partners of crime in Gotham. The two main agents of chaos. Quickly getting out of the bed about two minutes later, Kelly grabbed her long black trench coat. Tying up her belt so she didn't have to button it up. To hide her surprise.

Just as she finished, he barged into the room. Startling her. "**Assholes**" he yelled, while flinging his purple coat across the room and on to a nearby chair.

His hair slightly green, losing its dye. Deep pin-stripe paints with brown dress shoes and wearing ridiculous purple designed socks. The weird blue hexagon shirt and purple and green vest still on him. His gloves are off before he starts rolling up his sleeves on the said shirt. The face paint he wears that gives him his true character that hides the scars. Kelly's lover had entered their room pissed again.

_**The Joker.**_

"Just fucking idiots" he continues on this rant as he makes his way over to the small table where there's a large bottle of opened Jack Daniels and a couple of scotch glasses.

"What happened this time?" Kelly asked fingering her red with black streaked hair out of her face. Still shaken up from Joker's yells.

"Oh my dear Fire Cracker, everything." Joker said before drowning down his glass in one chug, before refilling it. And also filling up the other glass beside his used one.

"Define everything Hun." Kelly said still not getting what he was saying. But knew it had something to deal with some of his henchmen. While walking towards him.

"Well my dear sweet" he began with while handing me one of the glass filled whiskey. I grabbed it from him and started to sip on it idly (really slow).

"The men I hired are idio-_ts c_omplete brainless idio-_ts" _He said, emphasizing on the T's to make them their own syllable. "I tell them to kill one lousy officer, and they fucking **MISSFIRE**" Joker yelled, still extremely pissed.

He then walked over to the bed sitting down on its edge. Drinking his alcohol is gulps. Savoring its burning taste this time. "Idiots" he then whisper. Making me know that he didn't want to talk about it anymore. Not wanting to get pissed again.

"It's going to be ok" Kelly told him as she placed her glass on the end table, Walking over to the bed and climbing on top of it. To only knell behind her lover and place her smooth hands on his shoulders. And started to rub her hand in a strong massage. Hoping it will ease his tension.

"Mmm, that feels nice" Joker said relaxing into Kelly's mist rations. The strong rubbing against his tense shoulders and back made him feel better. Letting today's earlier events slip from his mind. Still there but letting the past be the past.

"Feeling better love?" Kelly asked hoping what she was doing was working.

"Much" Joker said. Bringing his right hand with the now empty glass init to place aside hers on the table. Then taking the same hand to place on her head. So when her face met his, their lips touch in a soft kiss. "You are the only good thing that's around here, my love." Joker said after pulling apart from their kiss. Their foreheads touching so she felt his warm breath against her face.

And that's when Kelly jumped on the bed and stood up on it. Her head just some six inches from the ceiling.

"What the hell are you doing up there?" Joker looked up at Kelly in surprise.

" He He He Hmm nothing sweet" Kelly replied with a smirk and a giggle.

"Then _why _are you up there, standing away from me?" He said again, trying to refries his words.

"It's a surprise silly" Kelly said getting all hyper. All of a sudden.

"Ooo I like surprises you know" The Joker said with a smile. "I know love" Kelly said

"Is this surprise for me?" Joker said

"Mmm hmmm" Kelly answering yes nodding her head with her eyes close.

"Will I like this surprise?" Joker said liking to where this was going.

"I don't know, you tell me." Kelly asked. and with that untied her coat and threw it off her and flung it across the room. Her surprise in all her glory.

"Oh My _GOD_" Joker said staring at her almost completely speechless. Almost.

"_WELL_?, Do you like it?" Kelly asked again. She was adorned in a matching bra and panty lace set. Make that a deep purple with bright green trim lace set. Frilly lace that made cute small ruffles of purple lace that bunched together before meeting the elastic bindings made of bright green. (I'm going to try to find such clothing but if you don't get the jest just look at the sexy clothes sold at Hot Topic, you'll get my idea somehow.)

"Well?" Kelly said again getting impatient with the Joker's silence. But what surprised her was when the Joker got off the bed and stood on the floor. Facing her all the way now, he than reached his arms out and quickly grabbed her by the legs. Making Kelly get off the bed and have herself being lifted by Joker.

"Now that my dear is the surprise I've been waiting for" Joker said laughing as he carried Kelly off to the bed and have her feet back on the floor.

Regaining her balance, Kelly placed her hands on the Joker's shoulders while his hands where on her slim waist. Holding her tight. And with one look at each other. Right in each other's eyes. Their lips met. Met in a passionate kiss that seemed rough and hurtful. But they like it rough, they need hurt. So they know that their still alive.

His hand and arms now wrapped tight around her as her hands and arms wrapped tight around his neck. Tongues tied together, his makeup cracking from the dryness, and at the same time rubbing against her face.

Kelly can feel the scars against her lips as their kisses got messy. Soft, and not as rough and bumpy as one can image. They just make up the more of the man that's holding her tight. She herself has scars of her own.

He smells of gasoline, gunpowder and burnt fires. Smells that Kelly fondly loves. Smells that remember her older brother and father in the auto shop from years ago. She misses them terribly but, she still loves them.

She moves her arms so her hands can work the buttons on his vest. Their lips parted, panting for air. Foreheads touching, feeling each other's breath on their faces. His right hand snakes away from her waist so he can loosen his tie.

Once Kelly and Joker were able to remove the vest and tie, they went to other parts of his clothes. Since she was some inches shorter than him, Kelly placed her mouth on his neck. Lightly kissing the smooth skin.

"He-he-he, that tickles, sweets" Joker said as he started to unbutton his shirt.

"Oh really" Kelly breathed lightly, Only adding pressure to her kissing. Nipping his skin, as her hands snaked down to his pants. Unbuckling the belt he wore and unbutton his pants and zippering them down.

"How about this?" Kelly said as her necking got harder, front teeth biting hard to leave marks on his neck. "Does that tickle?" She asked again with a sultry whisper. Pushing his buttons.

"Mmm no" Joker replied. Moving his neck once all of his buttons were undone. But the shirt still on him. "But I like pain more, especially when I cause it."

Kelly had a confused expression on her face. Not getting to what he was saying. That was until he grabbed her arms tightly, but no forcefully and bit hard down on her neck. Sure to leave a big mark on her in the end.

The Joker than pushed Kelly away from him so when she stumbled back her knees hit the bed and sent her tumbling down on it. Taking the opportunity to finishing releasing his pants and removing his socks and shoes. Than taking off his shirt.

"Come here precious" Joker said with his fingers in a come here motion. Kelly got up from the bed and walked slowly to her lover. Once she got close enough, The Joker grabbed her waist and said the few words needed. "I got you, and your mine!" And ran them to the bed and flung her across the spread.

That's when the Joker notice her silence and got a good look on her. Smirking in a sultry tone. "Is that all you got?" Kelly asked trying his patience.

"You're in deep shit now babe" Joker said, before he pounced on her and attacked his mouth with hers. In a searing hot kiss. Tongues lashing at each other. Hands all over each other.

Making her moan with ecstasy, The Joker moved his hand to the back of her and was unfasten her bra clip. While the other grabbed her thigh and thrust his hips to her pelvis so she can fell his need.

His earaction was hot and hard threw his boxers, as Kelly felt him. Her hands on his back as he feverously kissed her hard. And damp she wanted him. Once he got her bra off, she stared at her with so much need.

"Damm you, and your nice rack" Joker said. "hahahahaah- OH" Kelly laughed at his reaction, not before though he latched his mouth on to right nipple sucking hard.

"God, that's good mmm" Making her moan with want sent shivers down his spine. Her hands gripping the sheets as his hands slowly removed her lacy underwear. His tongue slowly liking and dragging wet trails to her other breast. And continued his sweet torture as his fingers moved her thighs and massaged them lightly.

"Joker please" Kelly moaned not taking the torment very well. She wanted something more, something to seize the pain that was shooting to her core.

"Please wha-T" Joker said, at it again with his Ts. Full knowing what she wants.

"Touch me" Kelly said raising her hips to his hands. Hoping to get he get her drift.

"You want me to touch you?" Joker said "mmmm, like this" moving his right hand so his fingers ghostly cerise her ripping center.

"Y-Yes, more please" Kelly said pressing her hips to his hand. Wanting more contact, more pressure.

"Okey-dokey than" Joker said with a glee than shoved two of his long fingers into her center. And started to pump them in and out feverously.

"Oh- yes" Kelly panted. His other hand went to her stomach to hold her down. Still wanting to be in control. Needing to be dominate.

With her still moaning and writhing, the Joker quickly pulled out her fingers. Making her protest with need. "Wh-why-why did you stop?" Kelly asked trying to catch her breath, and a little pissed since he didn't make her come.

Answering her question with a smirk, the Joker swiftly took off his boxers and had his member thrust out, hitting her leg.

"Uhh Hun?" Kelly asked. Questioning the Joker's movements.

"You want hard and fast? I'll give ya hard and fas-t!" Joker said and with that grabbed her thighs and quickly rammed himself into her core.

"Oh God YES" Kelly yelled with excitement. Clawing his back. Making red welts appear.

His pumps and thrust were hard but not as hard as he usually goes with her, and she knew that wanting more of him. To feel the true Joker.

"Harder, fast-er" Kelly panted wanting more of him. He obliges. His thrusts hard and deep, making skin slap hard against skin.

Sweat forming in pools around them dripping off of them. His head coming towards her kissing harsh. His teeth grab her bottom lip and tugging it lightly. Making Kelly whimper in pleasure has he kept thrusting into her.

Hours passed as the Joker gave Kelly multiple orgasms, in multiple positions (no anal). But don't worry he had a couple of his own.

Back as to where they started. Him on top of her. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist has his hands grab tightly against her ribs, holding her down. The sweat on their bodies making them hard to hold each other closer. As their finale climaxes rise.

"God, Joker you're so good" Kelly panted. Tired from the events.

"You don't know how good this feels love, you're so tight and wet" Joker panted biting her neck alongside the multiple bites she as already.

"Make me cum Joker, make it last" Kelly panted. She knows it needs to end soon or Joker will just be fucking her while she's passed out.

"Hold on Kells, it's going to get rough" The Joker said thrusting into her harder for their finale.

"Baby oh god, I'im-I'm going to-" Kelly panted feeling the brink of orgasm coming.

"Yea that's it hun, scream, scream for release" The Joker grunted. Wanting to badly to end so he can rest.

"Jo-JOKER!!!" Kelly yelled as her orgasm hit. Her wetness milking him as he climaxes his own release with hard thrusts and grunts. His hot seed pumping into her. As he holds her still, as she holds him close to her.

The then kiss passionately as two lovers would. Sharing their high. Their mouths still taste of whiskey, and they can't get enough of each other.

He slowly than pulls out of her as she whimpers at the lost contact. He motions her to get under the covers as he unfolds them.

They snuggle close together as her head lays on his shoulder and her arm wrapped around his chest, relaxing and catching their breath. HE holds her with an arm around her back and waist while the other plays with her hair.

They would've of enjoyed their piece longer that if, it hadn't been for one of his goons to open the door and started to ramble. "Boss I wanted to let you know that-" **BANG!!**

The new kid didn't even finish his sentence as The Joker took the hand gun that was under the pillows and shoot him square center of his forehead.

"No-one, no-body interrupts me or my girl" He said with a snarl obviously pissed. But his bi-polar kicks in a again as he leans back down to hold Kelly as he was before. " I hate it" he says with a snarl.

"It's ok love he's gone" Kelly said calming her lover with a yawn.

Placing the smoking gun on the end table the Joker place his arm around Kelly and relaxes again. "Go to sleep my love, we got a big night ahead for us tomorrow" he says as he wraps the blankets around them covering them.

And with the both of them shut their eyes and asleep. They only dreamt of the day's events and each other.

**********************************************************************************

Wow, that's Chapter** 6** for you and if you didn't notice yet I added and revamped my solo one-shot Green and Purple Lace into this chapter. Since due to some events making a squeal was planned but I due wan to write some other stories based off of other characters from movies I like. So making a squeal is on a waiting list. I will be starting college classes on 9-9-9 so story writing is on a tight budget due to rumors saying this semester is going to be the hardest one yet. But good news that I will hopefully be graduating from my Junior College in about a year so that means only a year till I get my own computer. Yes I do have to share a computer. Oh well smiles children and just read when I update. Thank God for story alerts so you don't have to find it every time you're on .

Also please take a look at my homepage there's a lot of important stuff there about my future stories.

Thank you

**-FBD-**


	8. 7 Party Crashers

**Title:** Let's Add a Little Anarchy to the Mix here

**Chapter:** 7- Party Crashers

**Story Progress:** Look up to see

**Revolved in:** The Dark Knight movie era

**Main Charters:** The Joker and an OFC

**Disclaimers:** I only own the OFC, DC comics own everything dealing with Batman series and WB deals with the movies.

**Summary:** Let's say that there are TWO agents of chaos. One's a psychopathic clown killer, and the other is the niece to a rich mob leader. What will happen when these two meet? Contains the obvious of extreme violence, blood, kills, stealing, but also extreme passion and romance on the side.

**********************************************************************************

**AN: **Just would like to let everyone know that Kelly's clothes are on my photobucket account** : .com/albums/bb59/08kash/TDK/Kelly/**

**********************************************************************************

***In the Bedroom, 330pm***

Kelly woke up in the most comfortable bed she ever slept on. Plush blankets, soft sheets, and feather soft pillows. All tangled around her. The more she awoke today the more she buried herself into the sheets. Not even looking at the clock near the nightstand and the pistol that once shot Craig last night, Kelly still felt it was only the early hours of the day and hoped on getting more sleep in herself.

That was, until Joker made his appearance to her and jumped right on top of her. "Wakey, wakey eggs and baky." Joker said with a laugh as Kelly moaned at the saddened weight on top of her.

"Mmm 5 more minutes" Kelly managed to gurgle out of her mouth once she poked her head out of the quilt cover.

"hehehe 5 minutes? More like 5 hours I gave you." Joker said laughing and pulling the sheets off of Kelly.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Kelly questioned than looked at the clock. **"THREE FORTY FIVE?!?!?!!?"**

"It's ok toots, I let you sleep in. Everything ready you just need to get ready, I'm sure 3 hours is enough right?" Joker said getting out of bed and heading out of the room.

"Yea three hours is plenty, but wait" Kelly said getting out of the bed in all her nude glorey with a sheet wrapping around her.

"Wha-t?" Joker said opening the doo.

"Where's my good morning kiss?" asked Kelly as she inched closer to Joker.

"Well 1, it's the afternoon and 2, We've got to get ready toots, but I guess once kiss isn't too much to ask." Joker sad as he moved his hands round her waist and neck.

Planting a quick French kiss on Kelly before she even had time to register it. "Get ready" He said and pushed himself out of the room. Leaving Kelly dumb struck.

"Guess I have to get ready now" Kelly said and walked her way into the shower room.

After a couple hours on getting ready, with her hair up in a towel air drying she worked on getting dress and putting on make-up and fixing her nails. The French tip look but with black paint instead of white on the fingers and purple on her toes.

Since Kelly took such care in her nails, the long lovelies were the real deal and not some fake glue-on ones. This kitty has claws bitches.

Kelly was smart to lock all the doors of the bedroom and bathroom when she was occupying them. Her transformation would be a surprise to all of the Joker's men and Joker himself.

Once she was finished curling the last of her shoulder length hair into the last ringlet Kelly looked over herself in the mirror. Please of what she saw, headed out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the warehouse's rec. room were the men were waiting for her.

Sighing as she notice them, staring at the back of their heads as some of them were wearing shabby clothes with fake clown masks on. Basically made from pantyhose and child's play paint. They were playing that stupid Halo game again on the X-Box that they stole a while back. It still astonishes Kelly how guys can take less time to get ready and still look better than girls do if they took the same time they did. Kelly had her eyes fixed on the Joker. His hair was dyed a bright acid green. Face paint re-done has of he took his time and made sure every inch was covered, no cracks left behind. Man they were actually going to this party all dressed-up. Kelly than took two fingers in her mouth and whistled a loud sharp sound to get their attention.

Turing their heads all of the men's mouth dropped. It's like they never seen a pretty girl before. Well scratched that. When you work for the Joker, it practically means your sex-life sucks and need to change your life around.

"Damm" James said as he took a look at Kelly. "you clean up good"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kelly said, getting a fake upset look as if she never looked good at all until now.

"Yea what is that suppose to mean?" Joker repeated as he made his way to Kelly looping an arm around her waist.

"Nothing, just you look hot" James said eyeing Kelly up and down, knowing she was Joker's girl.

"Come on, enough goggling her we've got to go no-w" Joker said dragging Kelly outside.

"See you made use of those jewels sweets" joker said eyeing the stolen jewelry she was wearing.

"Oh this old thing, I just found them randomly downtown" Kelly said liking the attention she was getting. "And for a great price too. Free of Charge"

A cab was waiting for her. She was discussing herself as a new news reporter for the Gotham Times. Hoping they would believe her since nobody heard of her work. Like Kelly did any news recordings at all in her life. She created them.

The men got into separate vehicles once the cab drove off. The driver was to be killed off at a block were Kelly would walk to the pent house and get in the party with her 'fake' invite.

***At the Pent House***

After shooting the cabby, Kelly gracefully walked out of the cab. Putting her gun back under her dress to the strap on her thigh Kelly looked like nothing had happen once she made it to the entrance of the house.

"Miss my I see your invitation?" A balding man asked that looked like a hotel bell-hop.

"Kelly Silverton, reporter for the Gotham Times" Kelly said using her 'fake' name and handing her invite to the guard.

"Silverton? Never heard of any of your works" The guard named Jeffery, asked.

"Oh, I'm new to the GT, this is going to be my first story for them." Kelly said adding a hint of laughter.

"Oh, well than, hope it's a good story, I read the Times every morning."Jeffery said handing the card back to Kelly.

"Oh I'm sure you do" Kelly said as she made her way up the elevator to the top floor.

Kelly was quickly able make her way through the crowds. All looking the same to her. Rice, famous, and snobby. After texting Joker that she was in, Kelly settled herself over a glass of champagne. Disliking the bubbly drink.

Soon with a whirling sound, a helicopter came down and entered Bruce Wayne with 3 chicks. Probably playboy bunnies, Kelly thought to herself. And he started to speak to what appeared to be the Harvey Dent.

"So that's what he looks like" Kelly said to herself. "Hope the boys are making out OK."

***At the Judges House***

James and Sid just made their way to the Judge's house. After they time-bombed her car and laced with Joker cards.

After looking back in their car smiling at one another as the flaming car continued to burn ad the cards kept on failing from the sky.

***Commissioner's Office***

Latinate Gordon was trying to relieve the choking Commissioner as he was choking on his own death from the poisoned glass.

Poisoned from Chris's lab experiments finally getting some use. For a new guy, he did al right for his first day at work.

Now where is the Joker and the rest of the guys.

***Elevator/ Pent House***

Bruce managed to lock Dent up in a closet when Kelly wasn't looking. Not that he knows what she looks like. Just that he knew that Joker was coming tonight somehow, someway.

Holding up a dead officer Joker made his enternce by the eleavator doors. "We made it" he said dropping the cop that was getting in his way.

Firing a giant gun in the ceiling

**- BANG-**

" Good even-ing, ladies and gentle-men. We are tonight's **entertainment**! I only have one question. Where is **Harvey Dent**? " Joker says as he makes his way through that crowd that quickly formed a circle around him by his goons and their guns.

Since nobody responses, not even Kelly as she gave him a 'I don't know look' getting frustrated " You know where Harvey is? You know who he is?" As he continues circling the room. " You know where I can find Harvey? I need to talk to him about something. Just something, a little." Grabbing a man's face than quickly pulling away.

" No... You know, I'll settle for his loved ones. "

" We're not intimidated by thugs! " A stranger finally standing up to Joker, what a joke.

" [_as he smacks his lips_] You know, you remind me of my father." Then he grabs a man's face with a switchblade at the mouth " I hated my father! "

Than a voice stopped him from his words. "Okay, stop! "

He then turned around and got a look at Rachel. Eyeing her with his blade. What he said next made Kelly's blood boil. The little green monster coming out of her

" Well, hello, beautiful. You must be Harvey's squeeze, hm? And you *are* beautiful." The Joker said circling around Rachael, scaring her good. " Well, you look nervous. Is it the scars? You want to know how I got 'em?" He then grabs Rachel shushing her to make her calm down, somewhat. Doesn't help when the knife is near her thought.

" Come here. Hey! Look at me. So I had a wife, beautiful, like you, who tells me I worry too much. Who tells me I ought to smile more. Who gambles and gets in deep with the sharks... Look at me! One day, they carve her face. And we have no money for surgeries. She can't take it. I just want to see her smile again, hm? I just want her to know that I don't care about the scars. So... I stick a razor in my mouth and do this... " (_the Joker mimics slicing his mouth open with his tongue_) " ...to myself. And you know what? She can't stand the sight of me! She leaves. Now I see the funny side. Now I'm always smiling! "

Rachel than kneed Joker in the crotch. This made Kelly a little happy. She was backing him off. That's my man, Kelly said to herself.

" A little fight in you. I like that. " Joker said recovering from her attack and pointing her with the knife ready to lunge at her.

Interrupted by a gruff voice "Then you're going to love me. " The Batman showed up and started to attack the Joker with quick punches.

Which allows the clown men to attack the Batman by surprise gaining up on him. Each one going down, unable to withstand the Batman fury.

Kelly than rushes in sending a few quick jabs to Batman's sides. Hitting the pressure points and tighten the muscles to paralyze him. Failing when he moved his arm and blockade her attacks and swept at her. Making her skid to the ground.

Joker than clicked his boot on the floor which released a blade and he pushed his way through and tried to stab Batman himself. Failing he tried a different approach.

Grabbing Rachel and holding out a gun to her face got Batman's attention.

"Drop the gun" he said in his grunting voice. Looking worried at Rachel. Kelly got a quick look at his facial expression, something's going on between them. And hulled herself off the floor.

"Oh sure, you just take off your little mask and show us who you really are hmm?" Joker said shooting the glass behind him without looking and flinging Rachel out of the window while still holding onto her arm in a tight hurtful grip.

"Let her go" Batman said unfazed.

"Very poor choice of words" Joker said as if Batman knew any better. And let Rachel go with a laugh. And then running out of the way so Batman can try to save Rachel.

"Come on were done here" Joker said eyeing of what was left of his men. "Get the van" He then said to Kelly as she was wiping the dust from her dress.

"Get your own van" Kelly said mad at Joker now with his little charade with Rachel.

"Come one toots, what's wrong?" Joker asked As they made way down the elevator and out the doors.. What the fuck is wrong with her.

"You know what's wrong!" Kelly said slapping his face.

Reliving from the shock " That sweets, was a game. Your mine, she's just a dent to presser Dent to come to us." Said Joker as he put his arms around Kelly in a holding position. "How about that t truck hmm?"

"OK" Kelly said "I am sorry I over reacted, she does seem out of your league anyway."

"I think she just can't take a joke." Joker said with a laugh as they got into the van and barreled down the streets of Gotham.

The true terror is just about to start.

**********************************************************************************

That's number 7. Trying to work on my other fanfics at the same time since school will be starting soon. That time of the season again. Reviews are welcome. Grammar reviews will be deleted. If you read this chapter please review. doesn't tell me how many people have read this :,(

Hating School, One Day at a Time

-FBD-


	9. 8 While the clown's away his men will

**Title:** Let's Add a Little Anarchy to the Mix here

**Chapter:** 8- While the clown's away.......his men will play

**Story Progress:** Look up to see

**Revolved in:** The Dark Knight movie era

**Main Charters:** The Joker and an OFC

**Disclaimers:** I only own the OFC, DC comics own everything dealing with Batman series and WB deals with the movies.

**Summary:** Let's say that there are TWO agents of chaos. One's a psychopathic clown killer, and the other is the niece to a rich mob leader. What will happen when these two meet? Contains the obvious of extreme violence, blood, kills, stealing, but also extreme passion and romance on the side.

**SHOUT OUTS!!!:** This chapter goes to the lovely author '**contriago**' YAY!!!! The only one who has review since chapter 7 was posted.

**AN:** Oh My Fucking God, excuse me German. It's been a couple weeks since I updated this story. Well with little reviews it's tough to get encouraged. Especially when you have school at the same time. So if you want more chapters please review!!!! Also the photobucket account for this story is now on my profile page. So for any picture I upload it will be in these **{***}** brackets. And the *** will be the picture's name you need to look at. OK so with chapter there might only be about 5-7 chapters left. Depending how I write them obviously. So put on your seat belts because it's going to be a bumpy ride. :D

**********************************************************************************

**AN: **This chapter contains exclusive rape, it's not bad but if you don't want to read for well known reasons just scroll down a few inches and read from the scene when the Joker comes back to the rest. I have it cut off with the fancy** **** **lines I make.

**********************************************************************************

***Give or take a week later from the party***

Kelly sat lazily on the beaten sofa aimlessly watching TV. Just watching cartoons while flipping through the channels with the remote in her hand. Today was her day off, or more than a forced day off. Joker had some messages to send out and it was his job only to do so.

Joker had captured a guy named Melvin White. He used to go to Arkham. The perfect hatchling to this type of plan. The plan no hatch, was to go and kill a couple of cops in a shabby apartment. Make them look like they were playing a game of poker but with only Joker cards. And use Melvin to load the guns to fire into a wall. So only Melvin's prints were visible. Melvin easily looked forward to the scheme because he was the type of guy that would obey the Joker at any costs to save their life. Of course Joker also let a round of firecrackers in the room to lead the cops so somebody would call them and lead Gordon to the case. And for the finishing touches on the two dead cops was the painted smiles and split mouths.

While this was going on in the cops apartment the warehouse was having an action part of their own. While Kelly was watching TV two new guys came entering the area. They were Craig and Shawn. Joker hired them seeing they were good with a gun and new Gotham like the back of their hands.

"Don't see why we can have some fun of our own. With the boss gone he won't know what hit him. Right Craig" Shawn said eyeing Kelly from the back of the sofa.

"Right man, he says we can't touch her, well I say fuck her" Craig said walking with Shawn towards the couch.

"Hey guys what are you talking about?" Kelly said notice them in the room and wanted to know what the y were talking about.

"Let's get her" Shawn said before they lounged at Kelly.

"AHH oh my fucking god" Kelly screeched and started to run away from them. Unable to defend herself due to her wardrobe of Joker's boxers and a big t-shirt, she began to run fast to her room to get a gun and knife.

"Don't think so toots" Craig said jumping and grabbing Kelly's ankles and holding her down.

"Keep a good grip on her Craig I want this bitch to yell when we fuck her" Shawn growled grabbing his crotch which Kelly could see he was getting turn on too.

"You sick BASTARDS" Kelly yelled. "Joker is going to kill you once he hears about this" She couldn't get away, Craig had a strong grip around her legs which enabled her from kicking him.

"He-he-he, don't see why he gets all the fun, but we do see why he likes you, you pretty thing" Shawn says now dropping his pants and getting out his well enlarged cock. Which was obviously smaller than Joker's.

"HA, you think your man enough to take me, Joker's got a bigger dick than you do!" Kelly said getting her way out of this.

"I will hear none of this, Craig tie her up but keep her mouth open I want to have this bitch suck my cock till she screams for mercy." Shawn said Grabbing her face.

Craig then quickly got some duct tape and tied Kelly's hands and ankles together, then he himself quickly dropped his pants and showed Kelly his member.

Kelly looked at them scared shitless. She gotten raped before and it isn't fun. Staring at them wide eyed and thinking of a plan as the seconds passed.

"Bite my cock and you die bitch" Shawn said with a gun in one hand easily can be cocked and fired and the other on her head. Kelly's planning is now screwed.

"On your knees now" Craig said moving her legs so she was know on her hands and knees like a dog. "What a good bitch you are.

"Open your dam mouth girl" Shawn said moving his hips but with her mouth firmly shut his cock just kept hitting her face.

Kelly's eyes firmly shut not wanting to see either man. She felt her shirts and underwear rubbing off of her and Craig's member rubbing against her.

"This will make her open her dam sultry mouth" Craig said and forcefully pushed his cock into her dry vagina. It hurt. Like hell. Flash backs of her first rape came into her mind and which a screaming yelp she opened her mouth and Shawn's cock entered her mouth filling her and silencing her screams into muffled moans of hurt. Felling the gun's barrel on her forehead made her remember not to bite.

"Damm she's so fucking tight" Craig said/ groaned as he pumped his hips into her dry hurting vagina. "No wonder Joker always fucking screams when he fucks you, you bitch is good." Craig said as he kept on groaning.

"And her mouth man, is so tight and wet. I can feel her tongue so good on my dick" Shawn said in a mocking voice while groaning. "Does the Joker's cock feel this good when you deep thought him hmm?"

Kelly never gave Joker head before. Thoughts went through her mind about it but never the actions seemed to pass. Sure they had rough fuckings before, but Joker always made sure Kelly was ready before he entered her. And boy when that cock of Craig's kept pumping into her while she was dry it hurt like a motherfucker. She wished another of Joker's men were her but they were busy at the bar screwing their daily hoe's that they get. Even Joker himself wasn't here. Tears spilled from her eyes as the satisfaction was growing between Shawn and Craig. Makeup running making her tears run black and blue from the mascara and shadows.

"Fuck you bitch shallow while I come" Shawn said has his climax reared has he came hard into Kelly's mouth and all over her face when he pulled out. Kelly started choking finally getting air into her lungs and spitting out his cum. "You bitch swallow" Shawn said backhanding her face as her hands gave out.

"Damm I'm coming too" Craig yelled with grunts shoving his cum as well into her pussy. Kelly started to cry out in pain and hurt has she felt him coming. Then a moan of hurt emitted from her as he pulled out.

"**Bitch**" Shawn yelled as he kicked her stomach. Then she groaned in pain, never felling so weak in her life. Where is Joker when she needed him. "Wait till the boss sees you, he'll leave you and throw you out onto the streets like a worthless dog you are." Shawn spat in her face. Horrors filled her mind as she thought of Joker doing such a thing to her.

**********************************************************************************

Unknown to them all, Joker had entered the warehouse. Unable to hear what the trio was saying due to being a couple of levels about him. Then he entered the area they were in opening the door and making a grand entrance.

"Where's my lovely **fire cracker**?" Joker said with his arms out in the air as if performing a trick or expecting Kelly to run up to him and give a huge hug. "Where is-" But he was stop short seeing Shawn ad Craig naked from the waist down and Kelly on the floor. Damaged, sperm on her face and leaking from her swollen hurt vagina. A red hand print forming on her face and her boxer's down at her tied taped ankles and noticing her clutching her stomach with duct tape tied hands.

"Hey boss, look what we did while you were gone, we finally house broken this bitch" Shawn said chuckling. "I think we broker her pretty-" **BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG **(plop) Six fresh bullets entered Shawn's skull dropping him dead onto the floor. The smoking gun smothering the angry look from the Joker's face. Making look like a clown from Hell itself.

"Hey-hey boss this was all Shawn's idea, he said we'd get a good fuck if-" **BANG- BANG- BANG- BANG- BANG-** and five now fresher bullets hit Craig's body randomly while Joker shot in anger not caring about aim on his head.

"I told all of you to not touch her" Joker said at the now dead bleeding bodies. And then was distracted when he heard Kelly moan in pain.

**********************************************************************************

_Bury all your secrets in my skin  
Come away with innocence and leave me with my sins  
The air around me still feels like a cage  
And love is just a camouflage for what resembles rage again  
_

"MMmm" Kelly moaned in pain too weak to talk.

"No-no don't speak" Joker said taking out a knife and slicing her hands and ankles free from the duct tape. Then pocketing the knife away and rubbed the hair off her face seeing the damaged he should've stopped. "It's OK their gone, all gone it's; just you and me." He continued trying to comfort her which helped a little. Every little bit helps.

_  
So if you love me let me go  
And run away before I know  
My heart is just too dark to care  
I can't destroy what isn't there_

He then lifted her up off the floor and hold her in a bridal style way without her hand around his neck though. As he lifted her up the boxers feel from her legs only having the shirt over her up.

"Let me get you cleaned up love" Joker said walking them to the main bathroom they share. Kelly could do nothing but writhe and moan under his touch.

He then moved Kelly and placed her gently onto the empty tub. Kelly just stared into the facet and saw blankness. Joker then turned on the tub's water. Spitting out hot warm water into the tub. The water started to flow a heavy river like flow hitting Kelly who moved her legs into a more relax position.

While the water filled up, Joker took off his coats and gloves , shoes and socks and rolled up his sleeves on his shirt. Then he went to lift the shirt off of Kelly. He was expecting her to lash out and run away from him but she moved her arms with him and let him undress her.  
_  
Deliver me into my fate  
If I'm alone I cannot hate  
I don't deserve to have you  
Ooh, my smile was taken long ago  
If I can change I hope I never know_

Once the water got to above Kelly's chest Joker stopped the running water. He grabbed a washing sponge and poured a lot of liquid soap onto it. Lathering is up making tons of soapy bubbles form and a foamy texture appeared. And started to bath Kelly.

He started with her face washing it thoroughly. Kelly just let him wash her. Taking care of her as he tried to fix his broken lover. Moving her body with him as he cleaned her front and back and shoulders.

_I still press your letters to my lips  
And cherish them in parts of me that savor every kiss  
I couldn't face a life without your lights  
But all of that was ripped apart when you refused to fight  
_

Moving her legs hold each one gently in his hands has he cleaned of the dirt and sperm off of her. Once he got to her vagina he was extra careful around there knowing it must of still hurt. With gentle hands his cleaned her brushed parts and softly rubbed her hair with his hands. Kissing her head and whispering that he was right here and is not going to let go._  
_

_  
So save your breath, I will not care  
I think I made it very clear  
You couldn't hate enough to love  
Is that supposed to be enough?  
_

Once he was done washing her he rubbed his hands over her body gently and softly. Under the gloves held strong yet comforting touches only Kelly knew of. The soap falling with the moving water from his hands. No talking was involved nor it was needed. She just needed to feel him and know he cared and was there for her.

_  
I only wish you weren't my friend  
Then I could hurt you in the end  
I never claimed to be a saint  
Ooh, my own was banished long ago  
It took the death of hope to let you go  
_

"I'm s-sorry I wasn't there" Joker choked out. "If I was this wouldn't have happen" He said whispering in to her ear and hair. Kissing her forehead He grabbed her toothbrush and helped her brush her mouth out from the taste of Shawn's cock.

_  
So break yourself against my stones  
And spit your pity in my soul  
You never needed any help  
You sold me out to save yourself_

"Are you alright now? Kelly." Joker asked deeply concern of her. What if she was broken and is useless now and dead to the world.

She nodded her head slowly. Thinking, if she was a useless dog she would of been thrown out by now but no. He was here with her and fixing her up. Cleaning her and caring for her. "Hold me" she whimpered into the air between them. Tears running from her face.

_And I won't listen to your shame  
You ran away, you're all the same  
Angels lie to keep control  
Ooh, my love was punished long ago  
If you still care don't ever let me know  
If you still care don't ever let me know_

He hold on to her wet body as half of it came pressing onto his chest. Water seeping through his clothes that he didn't care.

"Hard-er" Kelly whispered and he held on to her tighter. She moved her mouth over his skin on his jaw and mouth. Tasting the paint that held the wonderful heaven scent of gasoline and gunpowder. Comforting her he moved his head. She stared at him in question but past it has he gentle put his lips on to hers in a deep kiss. She moved her head to deepen the kiss and her tongue sneaked out and lightly licked his lips.

He granted her tongue with his and kissed her with all he had. Holding her tighter than ever and she grabbing onto him as he was her life saver.

"I-I - love you" Kelly managed to get out as they broke away unwittingly but needed to for breath.

Joker stared into her eyes and looked at her body and realized something to. "I _love_ you too, my Fire Cracker" and hold on to her even more and kissing her again and again.

**********************************************************************************

**AN:** I know I am not big on the whole rape scene but I needed a scene were Kelly got attacked somehow someway the Joker couldn't stop. Hench why this chapter took forever to write. I had to think of a scene with just Kelly while Joker is at that apartment with the new guy. And the lyrics were from the song SNUFF by Slipknot. I was listening to it while writing the chapter so I figured to add it in there to make it more heart caring.

**********************************************************************************

**********************************************************************************

Ok So that's chapter 8. Basic stuff: you want to be in the **SHOUT OUT**, a new thing I created to honor my reviewers please review. Grammar reviews will be deleted. Please review if you want more chapters, I can't go by how many people are reading this story. Yes I found the reader tracking on my account, YAY. Now I know who reads my stories and what days they read each chapter too. I love this. OO OOO OO and to all Disney's: Pirates of the Caribbean fans out there. **There will be a FOURTH movie. So far it's going to be out around 2011/2012, and Johnny Depp is the only known actor in it. So far.**


	10. 9 The Commissioner's Remembrance Parade

**Title:** Let's Add a Little Anarchy to the Mix here

**Chapter:** 9- The Commissioner's Remembrance Parade

**Story Progress:** Look up to see

**Revolved in:** The Dark Knight movie era

**Main Charters:** The Joker and an OFC

**Disclaimers:** I only own the OFC, DC comics own everything dealing with Batman series and WB deals with the movies.

**Summary:** Let's say that there are TWO agents of chaos. One's a psychopathic clown killer, and the other is the niece to a rich mob leader. What will happen when these two meet? Contains the obvious of extreme violence, blood, kills, stealing, but also extreme passion and romance on the side.

**SHOUT OUTS!!!: **None because nobody reviews this story I guess.

**AN: **Well with little reviews it's tough to get encouraged. Especially when you have school at the same time. So if you want more chapters please review!!!! Also the photobucket account for this story is now on my profile page. So for any picture I upload it will be in these **{***}** brackets. And the *** will be the picture's name you need to look at.

**************************************************************************************************************************

***The warehouse*Joker's bathroom***

_**Previously on Chapter 8**_

_He hold on to her wet body as half of it came pressing onto his chest. Water seeping through his clothes that he didn't care. _

_"Hard-er" Kelly whispered and he held on to her tighter. She moved her mouth over his skin on his jaw and mouth. Tasting the paint that held the wonderful heaven scent of gasoline and gunpowder. Comforting her he moved his head. She stared at him in question but past it has he gentle put his lips on to hers in a deep kiss. She moved her head to deepen the kiss and her tongue sneaked out and lightly licked his lips._

_He granted her tongue with his and kissed her with all he had. Holding her tighter than ever and she grabbing onto him as he was her life saver._

_"I-I - love you" Kelly managed to get out as they broke away unwittingly but needed to for breath. _

_Joker stared into her eyes and looked at her body and realized something to. "I love you too, my Fire Cracker" and hold on to her even more and kissing her again and again._

**(AN: **If you own Green Day's "Macy's Day Parade' please play that song for this scene. Might set the mood for the upcoming set. Sadly I won't put the lyrics in this chapter because of the verses might set the mood off the entire thing. It's more of a listening song than a reading lyrics chapter scene song.)

_**Now here's chapter 9**_

After Joker finished cleaning Kelly he helped her out of the bathtub as the water drained. The pinky soapy water shooting threw the drain as Kelly watched the nightmare wash away for good. Then getting back into reality as Joker wrapped a large fluffy red-brown towel around her body, rubbing the material around her sides to help dry her off. Her hair still a bit wet even after scrubbing it dry.

That's when she latched on to him. Her arms encircling his waist as she placed her head on his shoulder in a loving way. Nuzzling his neck and lightly kissing the make-up free skin. He dropped the towel on the floor as his arms wrapped around her shoulders and waist and holding her tight. Moving his head so his mouth met with hers. She greedily accepted his open mouthed kisses, making it deeper and throwing all the passion she had in it.

His tongue swept out of his mouth silently as it carefully touched her lips. Waiting for her to take it if she wanted too. He had to go slow but by her movements he was catching on her speed. Rising with their growing passion. She too soon, in a quick second, just as she felt it, accepted his tongue. Biting it and moaning as he groaned to her actions. Mouths pressed harder than ever, so close not even a needle could slip through their aching mouths.

He then moved his hands lower on her body. Each hand grabbing an ass cheek and lifting her up off the floor were a small puddle was formed from her once was wet body. She then, without thought, wrapped her slender muscular legs tight around his waist instinctively and her arms locked around his neck. Her head now high than his as he reached to put more pressure into their sweet kissing. He carried her out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. Heading right for the bed. The bed only they shared and slept on. *Oh what happy memories laid there * Kelly thought as she felt her butt land on the bed as he kneeled in front of it. Making her sit on the bed.

"You sure about this love?" Joker questioned with a what appeared is a worried look in his eyes as he somewhat smirked. "You just was-" he was cut off when Kelly kissed him hard again.

"Yes, please, help me forget. "She panted close to his ear. Her right hand sliding down his body and towards his jeans. "I don't want to remember them, only you my love. Just you I want to feel, this." Her hand went inside his left side pocket of his slacks, searching and feeling around inside as her mouth licked and kiss his neck. Her nose smelling the gasoline and gunpowder that always lingered onto him as his own musk.

"I'll make yo-u forget my _sweet" _Joker said panting while he began to lick and nibble on her sweet clean neck. His arms around her waist tight holding her to him. Unknowingly her hand was in his pocket still searching for something.

"Mark me Joker" Kelly panted as she pulled away and took her hand out of his pocket.

"Mmm wh-what was that?" Joker asked not really listening to her words.

"Mark me. Mark me with this" Kelly said as she held his all knowingly knife out in front of him. (It's that weird knife he always used, you know the one with the slit in the blade, some say it's the peeler knife.)

"You're serious about that love?" Joker said as he grabbed the knife from her hand wondering why she want him to cut her. "Why so serious?"

"Stop with your dam questions and cut me. " Kelly said grabbing on to his shirt and hysterically crying. "Cut me, make me feel again, make me yours and cut me already." She latched on to him as her tears sprang forth harder.

"You want me to cut you, mark you as mine?" Joker asked seeing Kelly's head move up and down. "Fine then lay down" Joker said as he pushed Kelly gently on the bed. She then moved her body so her entire length was laying on the bed. He went on the bed to, his knife holding hand gliding up and down from her waist to her knees. She moaned under his touch. The coolness of the blade making her shiver in excitement. Licking her lips faintly as his other hand rubbed gently across her skin of her right thigh and hip. (his knife is in his right as the other is empty)

The bladed hand stopping around above her pubic hairline. The faint rust colored curls barley being touched. He moved his hand around that area, making the blade's tip lightly touch against her skin along her waist line. Licking his lips too, as he eyed his knife with lust knowing he is marking her. A long time fantasy of his was cutting her pretty skin, after the hole knife incident from the alley were they first met. Kelly's breathing turned into shivers of panted breath.

"What's taking you?" Kelly said getting impatient.

"Patients love, just waiting for the right cut." Joker said as his bare hand moved around her scared legs then gripping her side tightly. "This is going to hurt."

"I don't care jus- AHHH mmmmm" Kelly shocked out has his blade cut deep into her skin right at her waist, making blood thinly bleed from her. Her hands gripped the sheets of the unmade bed as he held her down and continued cutting. Jagged letters forming threw the blood. No curves added, like how an emo-teen does when writing his ex-girlfriend's name on their arms after they broke up.

After about a couple minutes of short yet pleasured pain his was done and wiped his blade clean with the bed sheets. Kelly whimpered at the pleasured pain as she lurched up to view the letters he wrote. J-O-K-E-R. She smiled faintly, the thin blood stopped bleed as he wiped it away with the bed sheets, cleaning her up again. She hoped that this cut wouldn't go away and always scared. And judging on how deep it was it probably will.

"Like it?" Joker asked as he began to unbutton his vest and taking it off and loosening his tie. She just nodding and lifted her head and moved her body closer to him. Her hands moving at his shirt and unbuttoning it with speed.

"I-I want you" she painted as her mouth met his once his tie was off of him. The shirt coming off as he moved his arms to hold her. The new cuts stinging her as she welcomed the pain, with the same open arms as she gives to Joker as she lunges at him and tackling him. He matched hers strength with his stronger grip and rolled her so she was underneath him.

"Only I get control sweet _Fire Cracker_" Joker growled. He grabbed her sides making her stay put. Her hands wondering all over his strong back feeling the muscles there, all around his arms as well. She liked it when he had control. Someone in her life was more dominate than her, and at the same time papered her needs.

He roughly kissed her neck and biting it hard making her moan loudly. Marking her in more ways than one. Licking down paths of her skin, stopping at her breasts. Her nipples already hard with delight from the cutting but got harder once he put the right one in his mouth. Suckling on it like a babe. Lightly scrapping it with the front of his teeth as well. His left hand moving towards her untamed breast and fondling it then switching hands and mouth to tend the other nipple's needs.

Kelly arching her back so their waists touch. She could feel his raging hardness threw her. The only sex she wants inside her, begging to be let free and inside with warm, tight, wetness that he's creating. "J-Jo-JOker, p-pl-please" Kelly panted, hardly able to form words from his motions.

"Please, wha-_**t**__" _he said, wanting to hear what she wants, but already knowing. His mouth went lower. Stopping at the "JOKER" cut. His mouth licking and kissing over the wound making Kelly groan in pleasure.

"F-uck me, please I want you in-" She panted and then getting cut off.

"Shh-Shhh-Shh" Joker said quietly. "I know what you want, but you'll have to wait, I just want to mend you first." He said has his fingers of his right hand slowly moved over her crotch. His left hand holding down her waist as he was gaining control. She could only nod, knowing that oral actions had to be fixed before any other pleasure could arise. She finally figured out that he was mending her. The cutting wasn't enough for his tastes. He had to fix her in more ways than one. When she said _'make me forget'_ he was going to do exactly that.

He moved his hands so each of them was gripping a thigh. He then parted them so he had view of her moist pussy. He truly smiled at it. It was wet because of him and not cause of the bath she had earlier. He smirked and raised an eyebrow at her while she gave him a questioning look. But it was faded and eyes shut tight in pleaser as his head went down on her. His mouth covering her wet vagina while his tongue lapped at the moistness he created. More of her juice flowed as he flicked her clit in quick stocks making her writhe and groan in pleaser. He couldn't resistant to feel her tightness when he moved his right hand and moved his index finger up and down her slit. Touching her pussy with his finger mad her squirm in delight. Her back literally off the bed.

As he moved his finger up and down he then slide it in her dripping center. Feeling her tightness made his cock ache with hurtful need as his arsenal got tighter against his slacks. Pumping his finger in and out as he fingered fuck her made her moan in passion. Wanting her to be louder he added his middle finger in her channel and his tongue darting at her clit sucking on it. Her moans turn into screams as her orgasm approached. Licking her juices from her climax he pulled out his fingers licked his index finger clean than pointed his middle finger at her mouth as he reached over and hunch over her chest.

"Lick it clean" Joker growled. She accepted his finger with a gentle touch of hand to hold it, as her tongue lapped her own taste off of him. This exotic thing made her more turn on. Sucking on his finger made him think of his hard cock inside her sweet tightness more and more. Pulling his finger free from her he latched his hands on his belt, unbuckling it and sending his pants off his body.

Kelly moved her head up to notice his aching cock hitting her thighs. She looked at sad. It was aching all for her and she felt bad that he was getting no release to the painful hurting inside him. The head was wiping red with pre-cum oozing from the slit. The veins plunging think blood making it pulse with life. She moved her hand so it wrapped around the pleasuring hot cock. Like his fingers she moved it up and down in a steady paste.

Joker groaned with need and want as he toward over her while she pleasured his oral needs. Her strokes getting firmer as he was about to release. He then momentarily grasped his hand with hers and made her release his straining member. Without words he positioned his body for her. He moved her leg to wrap around his waist as he grabbed her sides. She hold on to him as he entered her in one swift thrust. Wrapping her arms around him, tightly around his neck and back.

Joker then started to pump his cock inside her wet tight center hard and fast. Not waiting for her wants and needs, already knowing them. She felt like a heaven every time he done this. A sweet place where they are just alone together. She kept on moaning and groaning as she felt and herd skin slap and push against skin. Their sweat laced bodies dripping to one another, making them slick against each other.

He moved his mouth towards her ear were he nibbled on the lobe and moaned sweet words for her. "You like that sweet hmm?"

"Yes-yes, hard faster!" she groaned as he picked her hips up so both her legs were around him as he went faster and harder, picking up speed. His fingers lightly tracing the "JOKER" cut, making her squirm in pained pleasure. Feeling his own climax rise he whispered in her ear. "Cum for me, come for my love."

"Yes-yes make me cum" She moaned as his paced driven with an animalistic feeling. Kissing her made as he pumped harder into her, hitting her sweet spot, as his tongue entered her mouth mimicking his movements down below sent her into a pleasured bliss wave.

Screaming her pleasured orgasm as she climaxed, sent him over the edge, shooting his hot seed into her. Buckets of sweat rolled off of them as he collapsed right on top of her. She welcomed his full weight with her arms tight around his neck and back. Her legs gripping his waist and highs. Both panting at the high as they came down from their peace.

Panting he slowing and very tiredly kissed her sloppily, has she did the same. Felling him soften she held on tighter until he moved the slightness which made her slick center ease him out. Both moaning at the loss of contact insider each other. He tighten his grip around her. One arm around her body as he pulled the thin sheet over them. Covering them from the outside world. HIs body still on top of her almost as he protected her from everything outside their haven.

"I love you" Joker whispered, noticing her closing her eyes in falling asleep.

Nuzzling into his chest, she relished his warmth and replied "I love you too."

Together they relaxing and their basking glow of sweet smells of sweat and sex and gasoline. Falling asleep and to prepare to scare Gotham tomorrow. For now tonight was for them.

**************************************************************************************************************************

*** At the Commissioner's Remembrance parade- memorial***

Men and women of Gotham's police, army, and veterans walked along a street. Drums and pipe bags playing funeral and memorial tunes to send the town of Gotham in grieve. A news caster sending out messages to the television for the ones who didn't come to the ceremony and is watching it from their home.

"With no word from the Batman even as they mourn Commissioner Loeb...these cops have to wonder is the Joker will make good on his threat in the obituary column of The Gotham Times to kill the mayor." said TV's news anchor Engel of the Gotham's newscast, while holding up the newspaper decorated with the clown faces found in the police's apartment the other night.

While the Gotham forces marched into the street full of apartment buildings with loads of windows, Lt. Gordon kept watched with the S.W.A.T. team of Gotham high above the buildings. Waiting for the Joker's call.

"What do you got on the roof?" Gordon said threw a walkie-talkie between S.W.A.T. members overlooking the buildings circling as to find something unusual.

One of the guards replied threw his communication system "We're tight, but frankly, there's a lot of windows up here." Gordon sighed in right with the guard. It is going to be impossible to spot the Joker in this area.

Once the parade ended and everyone standing in line Mayor Anthony Garcia started his speech on the fallen officer.

"Commissioner Loeb, dedicated his life to law enforcement and to the protection of his community. I remember as I took off as officer and I asked if he wanted to stay on as commissioner and her said he would provided I kept my politics out of his office. Clearly he was not a man, who minced words nor should have been. A number of polices that he enacted as commissioner were unpopular. Policies that flooded my office with angry calls and letters. And as we recognized the sacrifice of this man we must remember that vigilance is the price of safety."

As the mayor finished his speech, the Head Solider readied his men in the remembrance shoot. Unknown to him and all of Gotham (expect Batman/ Bruce Wayne) the soldiers that were supposed to be at the shoot out were tied up in an apartment owned by Melvin White. So know the soldiers that stood out in front of Gotham's armed men were in order; James, Mike, Chris, Sid, Kelly, Joker (without makeup), Paul (new guy) and Melvin.

Saying the salute code the Head Guard shouted "Stand by. Honor guard. Attention. Port arms. Ready ! Aim! Fire!" A ring of shots heard threw the buildings as the unknown soldiers shot a round after the motions with their rifles.

While the first round hit off at the same time in a building where Bruce Wayne was, a time clock dinged off and making a window's blind shoot up have a SWAT member's gun fire at the window missing Bruce. The calls of the head guard still being loud.

"Ready ! (the soldiers got ready) Aim! (they aimed at the mayor, which Gordon noticed) Fire!" The whole line of fake soldiers fried at the mayor. All of them missing except the Joker's which hit the back of Gordon as he risked his life to save the mayor's. Then the chaos raised and sending everyone into a panic.

Joker grabbed Kelly's arm as they hurried to get out of the area. While the White guy getting caught by two real cops. "He was useless anyway" Joker said to her.

One of the detectives checking on Gordon as the chaos runs amuck then noticing he wasn't moving. AS Dent goes and checks the Arkham guy in the ambulance, he notices that Rachael is Joker's next main target.

***Later on that night***

News got out to Kelly from one of the henchmen, think it was Paul or Sid, couldn't remember though. Anyhow, the news was that Batman got hold of Maroni after he left the jail because he was on probation. No, the Batman didn't kill Maroni but he did leave him off a building which broke both of his legs. Plus the Melvin White guy also blurted out to Dent that Kelly was with the Joker. Batman showed up just in time to hear this before stopping Dent on killing the Arkham patient.

Melvin was also brave enough to show his balls (not literally) and say that Fire Cracker was indeed Kelly Maroni the whole time. Yet he doesn't know the Joker's true alias.

This was the last straw for Kelly, someday Gotham will flame in chaos more than it can control.

**************************************************************************************************************************

WOO chapter 9 is done. *Claps back of back. * SO I got the speech thanks to the glorious subtitles from my Dark Knight DVD. Just sitting in my room and writing and pausing every minute to get the speech right. I AM SO GOOD. :D Chapter 10/11 out soon as it will be. AND its going to be about the night Gotham turned upside down. Yep you guess it's the big one. And another update on the Pirate of the Caribbean 4th movie: Geoffrey Rush will return as Hector Barbossa. No news on Kira nor Orlando, but if you saw the very end, after the whole credits of the 3rd movie, you might know why they won't be in it. Kind of obvious really.

Love you all my readers and please review if you want to be in the Shout Out!

-FBD-


	11. 10 Downtown Chaos

**Title:** Let's Add a Little Anarchy to the Mix here

**Chapter:** 10 - Downtown Chaos

**Story Progress:** Look up to see

**Revolved in:** The Dark Knight movie era

**Main Charters:** The Joker and an OFC

**Disclaimers:** I only own the OFC, DC comics own everything dealing with Batman series and WB deals with the movies.

**Summary:** Let's say that there are TWO agents of chaos. One's a psychopathic clown killer, and the other is the niece to a rich mob leader. What will happen when these two meet? Contains the obvious of extreme violence, blood, kills, stealing, but also extreme passion and romance on the side.

**SHOUT OUTS!!!: **None so far for this chapter. But people are making this story on their story alert list.

**AN: **Review and message me please. All pictures I know mention will be in this format **{**(picture name here)**}**, you must go to the stories photbucket site (listed on my homepage) and view that picture.TTUL l8er here's chapter 10.

****************************************************************************************************************

***At the Warehouse***

The entire group were all around the TV, waiting for the for the news by Harvey Dent. Finally gunna find out who the real Batman is.

***At the news broadcast***

".....I am the Batman" That was it. Our signal hearing it over the television. We finally know who the Batman is.

***Late at night downtown Gotham***

SWAT trucks were circling around Gotham heading down to the holding center where they were taking Harvey Dent, a.k.a Batman to jail to be locked up. A giant 18-wheeler was honking his horn very loudly and annoyingly.

An officer walked up to the red-neck dressed like driver "Hey, you wait like everybody else, pal." Than the Joker came up behind the driver and shot the cop with a cock gun.

As the SWAT team drove up towards the clear routes they notice something aflame. "What the hell is that?" One officer said as they got closer to the burning substance. "Obstruction ahead, obstruction ahead!" Held yelled into his radio. "Damm it! All units divert down onto Lower Fifth. I repeat exit down."

In another vehicle two other SWAT members talked to themselves, the driver was dress head to toe in protection gear so much you couldn't even see his face. "Lower Fifth? We'll be like turkeys on Thanksgiving down there." Said the passenger to himself.

As the SWAT cars got closer to the burning substance they got a good look at what was a fire truck. But now the truck was on fire. HAHAHAH fire truck on fire, so oxymoron.

Once the cars got down on the underground cop cars were guiding them to clear the roads so they have clear shot down the tunnel. Driving very close by was a dumpster truck driving by Sid. Once he got close enough he drove in the cop's vehicle and made it smash into the tunnels support beams. "Car 1 down boss" Sid said over a walkie-talkie to Joker. "Good, keep an eye out for the rest." Joker responded back threw his own.

Ramming towards other cars Sid made them serve off the road. Than grinding his front bumper to the back of the SWAT truck where Harvey Dent was hold in. The passenger driver told the driver what to do "Jesus. Come on, get us out of here. Let's go." Felling the truck push against there bumper again he radioed in for help. "Listen, we need back up. We've got company."

In another SWAT truck the driver warned the other drivers "We got trouble, guys." Preparing for the worst now "Lock and load!" and the heist was on.

Soon out of nowhere an 18-wheeler shot out of the tunnel and rammed into the SWAT truck without Dent in it. Making the truck shoot out of the tunnel and into the bay's waters.

The 18-wheeler's driver, which was Paul, kept on driving into other cars, from cop's to Gotham towns people.

Back in a SWAT truck, the own with Dent, the passenger spoke up "What the hell was that?" The dumpster truck still on their end. As the 18-wheeler pulled up to them they looked at the truck's side. It was a simple regular carnival holding truck with the words 'Laughter is the Best Medicine', But a red 'S' was painted next to laughter making it read 'SLaughter is the Best Medicine'

The truck's side doors opened reviling Joker, Kelly, Chris, James and Mick. Chris and James were wearing their masks so the cops couldn't recognize them. As for Mick, he just plan out hated his mask and threw it away long ago. But they did recognize Kelly and Joker right away.

Joker started to shoot an automatic gun at the SWAT truck, barley making dents into the strong sheet metal. Once the gun ran out of ammo, Kelly handed Joker another loaded gun, hopefully the stronger pistol would cut through the truck. But since it had to be cocked after every bullet, one shot and the Joker was done with that gun already. Handing him than a machine gun Kelly hoped that this one would cut threw, they couldn't waist anymore time. Knelling down to angle the weight of the gun better, Joker started shooting like crazy all over the SWAT truck.

In the SWAT truck holding back...."These things are built for that, right?" Harvey asked getting worried that Joker might shoot threw the car's strong metal. The officer reassured him saying "He's going to need something a lot bigger to get through this."

After being finished with he machine gun, Kelly and Joker helped each other loading a bazooka. The SWAT driver's looking worried "What is that?" The passenger said in question. Taking a look at it "What is that, a bazooka?" What he didn't know is how right he was. Aiming at the truck Joker took aim and fired at the truck. Blowing up a cop car in front of the truck. Handing him another load Kelly loaded the gun, as Joker took aim again.

"I didn't' sign up for this!" yelled the passenger SWAT member. Pussying out on the job, how priceless. Firing at the other cop car, Joker hit the car off the road again.

Noticing a black car heading at full spread towards them, the SWAT car passenger warned the driver to move away. Once it got close enough, the driver sharply turned so the Bat-Mobile drove right under the dumpster truck.

"By-By Sid" Kelly said notice that Sid's body had to be crushed into he tunnels roof by now.

"Hmmmm" Joker questioned in thought. "Looks like the Batman wasn't here the whole time" Kelly said looking up at Joker from her crouching position, steadying herself from the crazy driving.

Back at the SWAT truck "Come on, let's go!" said the passenger pissing his pants by now.

Loading another bazooka Joker took aim again at the SWAT truck. With Batman heavily at their heels, he blasted at hyper speed once the Joker fired the weapon. Making the bazooka hit the Batman instead of Dent. And making the Bat-Mobile burn in flames.

The debris made the 18-wheeler's holders all back away when they got covered in ash and shoot. Shards of glass hitting Paul, killing him instantly.

"Harvey, Harvey, Harvey Dent" Joker sang as he and Kelly got into he front of the truck, getting into the passenger's side. While throwing Paul out Joker said. "Oh, excuse me. I wanna drive."

Patting the passenger seat once Joker got in to the driver's seat, "Your seat my dear."

"Thank you very much my good sir." Kelly said giggling as she buckled herself up. Safety first people.

Well they were driving towards the entrance to the higher ground "Ha-da-da-da-ha-ha" Joker hummed a weird circus tune. Than swerved into Kelly making the truck hit an oncoming car. Hitting her shoulder on the door "Ow, you ass." Kelly said rubbing her shoulder. "Sorry toots" Joker said not really caring about her shoulder. Life was just a joke.

"We gotta get topside. We need air support, now!" Said the passenger of the SWAT truck. Making the driver exit out to the open air right away.

"I like this job. I like it." Joker said crazily once they got out of the tunnel.

"We're on point, ready to give them some of their own medicine" Head a guy cocking a gun in the helicopter. Then heading towards the notable SWAT truck.

"That's what I'm talking about. Air cav." Said the SWAT truck again. The 18-wheeler closely at them behind.

In a walkie-talkie "Okay, rack them up. _Rack them up, rack them up, rack them up._" Joker said as two clown men got guns ready and shoot across from each other across two buildings to trap the copter.

Notice the helicopter getting trap and losing control the SWAT member said "That's not good. Okay, that's not good!" then the copter fell bursting into flames.

"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA" Joker and Kelly laughing when the flaming copter hit the SWAT car.

A little while later and bang was shot threw an alleyway and the Batman came rolling out on his now motor bike "Now, there's a Batman." Joker said, knowing Batman had plans up his sleeve. They all have plans.

Soon the Batman was charging towards the Joker and Kelly. "Ooh, you wanna play. Come on." Joker chanted urging the Batman.

"Come on." The Batman released two grapple guns, one hitting the truck and the other on a post lamp.

"He missed!" Kelly yelled notice the Batman swooped under their truck.

Soon after making two lamps fall the truck did entire back flip, having its top landing on the ground upside down. The force of impact killing Mick along the way. Chris and James slowly dragging themselves out.

"You can't stop here. We're like sitting ducks!" Said the SWAT member as the driver got out of the truck with a gun.

Falling out of the trucks door, Joker let out a groan of pain. Kelly slowing getting out wincing at the fresh cuts along her arms and face. Loosely Joker finally got up and as he walked he fired his machine gun making bullets bounce along the pavement.

"Come on. Come on." Joker chanted as the Batman charged at him. Shooting at oncoming cars that were about to block his path. Kelly slowly rose and walked to the font of the truck leaning for support.

"Come on. Come on. I want you to do it, I want you to do it. Come on!" Joker kept on saying as the Batman got closer. Still shooting at the cars.

"Come on. I want you to do it, I want you to do it. Come on, hit me." Joker said standing in his place. "Come on, hit me. Come on, hit me!"

"Hit me!"Joker yelled. "NO!" Kelly screamed as the Batman was about to hit the Joker but then slid away missing him.

While just calmly walking towards the Batman, Joker got out his knife, flicking it open. Chris was turning the Batman over so he was laying on his stomach.

About to flick the mask off, Kelly teased Chris making him squirm in shock. **{**taserx26**}**. Than the Joker laughs stomping all over Chris for his stupidity. Thinking how could take off the Batman's mask.

"HEHEEH, AHHHH" Kelly laughs than yells has she's through off and on her knees. Having a gun pointed at her from a SWAT member.

About to cut the Batman, Joker felt a hand grab his coat and a gun nestled at his neck. "Come on, come on. Aah!" Joker said "Could you just pleas just give me a minute?"

The cop unable to do so, dragged Joker to the ground on his back. Kicking the knife off his hand.

"We got you, you son of a bitch" It was Gordon, Alive!?!?!?

Fuck.

****************************************************************************************************************


	12. 11 Nothing To Threaten Us With part 1

**Title:** Let's Add a Little Anarchy to the Mix here

**Chapter:** 11 - Nothing To Threaten Us With (part 1)

**Story Progress:** Look up to see

**Revolved in:** The Dark Knight movie era

**Main Charters:** The Joker and an OFC

**Disclaimers:** I only own the OFC, DC comics own everything dealing with Batman series and WB deals with the movies.

**Summary:** Let's say that there are TWO agents of chaos. One's a psychopathic clown killer, and the other is the niece to a rich mob leader. What will happen when these two meet? Contains the obvious of extreme violence, blood, kills, stealing, but also extreme passion and romance on the side.

**SHOUT OUTS!!!: **None yet, but people are adding this to story alerts. Sorry I don't remember the names since I delete the notifications.

**AN: **Key notes, pictures are in** {***} **and you must look into my photobucket account found on my HP. **And review!!!!!**

**********************************************************************************

***Previously on LAALATTMH***

"HEHEEH, AHHHH" Kelly laughs than yells has she's through off and on her knees. Having a gun pointed at her from a SWAT member.

About to cut the Batman, Joker felt a hand grab his coat and a gun nestled at his neck. "Come on, come on. Aah!" Joker said "Could you just pleas just give me a minute?"

The cop unable to do so, dragged Joker to the ground on his back. Kicking the knife off his hand.

"We got you, you son of a bitch" It was Gordon, Alive!?!?!?

Fuck.

***GOTHAM CITY POLICE STATION***

They drove Kelly and Joker in separate cruisers once they got them handcuffed. And stripped from their jackets. Who knows what was hiding in them. They both watched outside each other's cars as Dent was making big news again to the Gotham's reporters.

And if they had them one when they were handcuffed in the back seat of a cruiser they could easily both pull out a knife and unlock the cuffs. These cops were smart in removing them first.

Once they got to the station Joker and Kelly were immediately thrown at the walls for a complete strip search. Joker was easy and then thrown into a nearby cell near the reception desk with a few other criminals. Mostly mobsters. They were eyeing at Kelly as she had to take off her boots pants and shirt has she stood there in her underwear arms crossed over chest, not bothered with the fact that she was in fact half naked in a room with locked criminals. After throwing her pants and shirt at one of the strip searchers. Female of course. Five other cop guards had their guns loaded at her incase if she attacked at any sudden movement.

One of the guys happened to whistle at Kelly, a fat slimy red neck bastard from Chechen's group.

"Come here chica, show daddy what you've got." The Slimy oath said while licking his upper lip and grabbing his crotch. His view barley blocking Joker's as she winked at him.

While the searchers was still pulling out guns and knives out of her pockets, Kelly moved her scared and bruised body. The J-O-K-E-R cut still visible in deep red. Clearing in view as she thrust her body around. The bastard might of thought the small dance was for him, but as Joker watched. His eyes glowered with haze and darken in lust as he licked the inside of his scared lips. Knowing that Kelly's dance was for him. Bastard will pay for talking trash at Kelly. They always pay.

Once the searcher was down she gave Kelly back her clothes except her coat which, was like Joker's, still being searched threw. With a fresh set of cuffs on her hands Kelly was lead towards the back area were an empty row of cells lead away from the men. Except, the cells weren't all empty. No, not all of them to be exact.

In a small figure was sitting down against the bars. His appearance definitely Asian.

"Well, well, well, look what the bat dragged in." Kelly said as she was thrown and locked in to a cell next to the Asian. But not really thrown, just shoved in. And quickly shutting the door, keeping the cuffs on her.

"You seem not to lost your touch Maroni" Lau said as his face appeared from the shadows.

"You do not **dare** say that name in front of me" Kelly said grabbing the bars and making Lau jump in fright.

"He-he-he, still a pussy as always Lau" Kelly said backing away from the cell bars and leaning onto the wall, folding her arms relaxing a bit. She knew she wasn't going to be in here long, Might as well relax a bit.

"Stand away! All of you!" Gordon yelled while entering the holding cells. "I don't want anything for his Mob lawyer to use, you understand?"

While coming towards him "back from the dead?" The mayor asked/ joked.

"I uhh, could risk my family's safety." Gordon replied while shaking the mayor's hand.

" What do we got? The mayor asked once Gordon stopped yelling.

" Nothing. No matches on prints, DNA, dental. Clothing is custom, no labels. Nothing in his pockets but knives and lint. No name, no other alias." Lit. Gordon answered sighing in defeat.

While the two stared at the Joker. While they were staring at him, he was sitting calm and cool.

"Go home Gordon." The mayor said. "The clown'll keep till morning, we'll take the girl for now. Go get some rest. your gonna need it. Tomorrow you take the big job. You don't have any say in the matter. Commissioner Gordon." The mayor announced, making all the surrounding officers clap in acceptance. As well the Joker who clapped in a sarcastic way like a child would.

Once Gordon left to go home, the cops headed towards Kelly's cell were she would be interrogated first.

"Ladies first" The big muscled cop said as his partner was unlocking her door while he was hold his gun in place aiming at her. "Time you'd spill your life."

"Oo joy, I just love telling stories, you can't wait for what I have to say." Kelly said as she walked out of the cell and was grabbed by her arms and lead to the interrogation room.

Once they are in the room, Kelly notices that its brightly light, somewhat and all that stands are an old desk as seen in schools Kelly's been to, and an two rickety chairs that match. A small lamp is on the desk to make the shadows among the people to show their true emotions.

But Kelly knows these tricks. After years of practice and being in court rooms to defend herself am oust her past. She knows how these things work and knows how to turn the games around.

"Sit" The big cop asked as she was instructed to. Pulling out the seat and making herself comfortable, Kelly leaned back into the seat waiting for the interrogator to enter.

A couple minutes later a cop had entered. Full in uniform with night stick and gun on his belt and a thick folder in his hands. Walking to the desk his plopped the folder down to the desk making papers loose in the binding. Sitting himself upon the other seat across from her he put on his reading glasses and turned on the little lamp.

"Soooo, what the since coppy?" Kelly said already going to piss of this guy.

Giving her an raised eyebrow. "Kelly Maroni, also known as Firecracker. Female. Five-six. 136 lbs, 26 years old. Born August 13, 1982.-"

"Which was a Friday by the way" Kelly interrupted.

Ignoring her outburst "Graduated from UMASS Amherst with a degree in Physical Science/ Radiology/ Biology." Father and brother died 5 years ago in a accident with no charges to any defenders. Mother died from Breast Cancer when child was 6.

"Don't dare talk about my family." Kelly said with a stern look.

"Related to Mob leader Salvatore Maroni. Father's brother." The cop continued.

"He's not my uncle nor any part of my family." Kelly said in anger.

"Ok seems as though you know your records and want to correct me, why don't you tell me what you did. Why are you with him Kelly, you're a smart girl. Why work for the Joker. Did he do scars all along your body. We can have him put away far worse than Arkham if he did. We can protect you-"

"I don't need protection, and no he only did this pretty number" Kelly said lifting her shirt while standing, showing the cop her JOKER scar. "And I made him do it. Every scar has a story, better get comfortable if your wanna her all of them." Kelly said sitting down again.

"OK than you want to talk your own way, than fine. Let's hear it" The cop said angering her "maybe if your story is believable we can let you off much easier."

So Kelly did. She told him of finding her family's auto shop smothered in ash and smoke and her Dad and Brother's remains. Telling him of the scares she had when she watched her mom writhed in pain every day the Chemo worsened. Showing him the tattoos along her body and telling him what it represent. Showing him the burned scars from her first days of using firecrackers. The cut scars from mobsters abuse among her.

Leaving out her encounters with Lau.

Showing the cut along her leg where she first met the Joker.

Saying how wonderful it is to be **FUCKED** by the Joker.

Telling him how Joker saved her, and create a different person out of her.

Telling him how she likes the new her, because she's stronger and has a family again.

Joker would never hurt her. They hurt each other so they can both be in pain.

But then the pain nicer than having no feel at all.

Once she was done with her story, Kelly leaned back into her chair eyes locked with the cop's. Who is now staring at her speechless. Closing his mouth and looking away he grabbed the papers and silently left the room.

The door buzzed again and two cops escorted Kelly back to her cell. She also notice that Joker was heading towards the room now.

The Joker was one questionable character in Gotham. And Kelly wasn't giving out anything to help out.

Once Kelly got suited back in her cell she than just leaned against the cell bars. And waited.

**********************************************************************************

**I think I am going to end the chapter here. It's really taking me forever to add this thing up so it will be a split off chapter. Like the 7th Harry Potter movie. So this was pt1 and look for pt2 when it comes up on your alert e-mails. I really like reviewers so please review even if it sucks. It kind of encourages me to write better. I really like my out of USA readers. You make this story really have a lot of international readers.**

**********************************************************************************

Sorry for the long wait. Classes are being rough on me and so is work. Sure I'm on a computer a lot, I just don't have time to type anything anymore. :(. No, no, no ,no ,no I'm not quitting , it just means my stories will be on a semi-hiatus from now on. Just make me an alert and you'll know firsthand when something new from me is up.

I Love my readers, but my **reviewers **more.

-FBD-


	13. 12 Nothing To Threaten Us With part 2

**Title:** Let's Add a Little Anarchy to the Mix here

**Chapter:** 11 - Nothing To Threaten Us With (part 2)

**Story Progress:** Look up to see

**Revolved in:** The Dark Knight movie era

**Main Charters:** The Joker and an OFC

**Disclaimers:** I only own the OFC, DC comics own everything dealing with Batman series and WB deals with the movies.

**Summary:** Let's say that there are TWO agents of chaos. One's a psychopathic clown killer, and the other is the niece to a rich mob leader. What will happen when these two meet? Contains the obvious of extreme violence, blood, kills, stealing, but also extreme passion and romance on the side.

**SHOUT OUTS!!!: **Go to reviewer and new alerter:** thriwien1321 **review if you want your name here ( name).

**AN: **Key notes, pictures are in** {***} **and you must look into my photobucket account found on my HP. **And review!!!!!**

* * *

***Previously on LAALATTMH***

Leaving out her encounters with Lau.

Showing the cut along her leg where she first met the Joker.

Saying how wonderful it is to be **FUCKED** by the Joker.

Telling him how Joker saved her, and create a different person out of her.

Telling him how she likes the new her, because she's stronger and has a family again.

Joker would never hurt her.

They hurt each other so they can both be in pain.

But then the pain nicer than having no feel at all.

Once she was done with her story, Kelly leaned back into her chair eyes locked with the cop's.

Who is now staring at her speechless. Closing his mouth and looking away he grabbed the papers and silently left the room.

The door buzzed again and two cops escorted Kelly back to her cell.

She also notice that Joker was heading towards the room now.

The Joker was one questionable character in Gotham.

And Kelly wasn't giving out anything to help out.

Once Kelly got suited back in her cell she than just leaned against the cell bars.

And waited.

* * *

**And now for the 2nd half of chapter 11 of Anarchy**

* * *

***Gotham City Police Station, Interrogation Room***

They finally put the Joker in the darkly light room, same way as Kelly had left it with the cop.

Joker was sitting patiently as if to die from boredom and say something out of the ordinary.

But no he didn't. Hearing doors slam open and close Joker waited to see what was going on.

Never plan just wait and follow thing threw once they happen.

That's when he heard the buzzing of the room he was in buzzed, signaling someone was entering.

And when the door opened Gordon appeared. He briskly walked to the opposite seat in front of Joker and started to do his business.

Joker wanted to play games.

Let them be played.

But first there were some questions needed to be answered.

"Good Evening Commissioner" Joker said in a mocking tone.

"You've killed a lot of people in these past few months." Gordon said with a sad tint in his voice.

"Yup, and I had great help. Gotham's an amazing place for criminals is the making."

Joker said relaxing a bit.

"Why her? What did you do to her?"

Gordon asked, why would Joker take an ordinary citizen and turn them around.

"Kelly, oh my little _**Fire Cracker**_" Joker started out...

"She wasn't a tar-_**get**_ at all, sure I stabbed her in the leg but that doesn't mean I don't like her nooo....

See I changed her, and she likes it, sure she told your buddies that."

Taking a pause.

"She had a good life till you made her like you." Gordon but in

"She wanted _th-is_... and I gave i-_**t**_ to her" Joker said leaned up against the table.

"She was broken and lost and I fixed her and gave her a home.

If you want to blame me for what's she done it won't fix anything. No, were tied together if I'm locked up she'll escape me and get me _**out.**_

I kept her safer than any of you did.

She's not going to tell you anything and help either one of you

You wanna unlock me and know me?...Try your best"

Giving up he went to his main target of this whole process.....

" Harvey Dent never made it home." Gordon said sounding sad and disappointed.

Something was up.

Replying in a know-it-all tone......

"Of course not." Joker said calmly.

" What have you done with him?" Gordon asked scared.

" Me?" Joker asked looking shocked... "I was right here."

he continued while holding up his cuffed hands.

" Who did you leave him with? Your people? [_while pointing a finger at Gordon_]

Assuming, of course, they are still ***your*** people, and not Maroni's.

Does it depress you, commissioner? To know just how alone you really are?.......

Does it make you feel responsible for Harvey Dent's current predicament? "

Joker said while changing his voice tones to make Gordon nervous and it was working.

" Where is he?" Gordon said wanting to know, Harvey was defiantly in trouble.

" What's the time?" Joker asked casually like the well known everyday question is asked.

" What difference does that make?" Gordon asked, why would Joker care what time it is.

" Well, depending on the time, he may in one spot, or several."

Joker answered while moving his hands for emphasis (sp?).

" If we're gonna play games... [_takes off Joker's handcuffs_]

I'm gonna need a cup of coffee." Gordon said about to leave the room.

" Ah, the good cop, bad cop routine?"

Joker said with a click of his tongue and pointing his finger again.

" Not exactly." Gordon said smirking and left the room.

Only to have the lights get turned on blinding the Joker.

***Behind You!!***

Quickly Batman slams The Joker's head on a table, making the Joker groan.

" Never start with the head, the victim gets all fuzzy." Joker said moving his hand around his head.

"He can't feel the next -" he put in right before Batman slams a fist down on Joker's hand.  
" See?" Joker said blinking as if not in pain.

"You wanted me here I am." Batman said sitting down in his grunting voice.

" I wanted to see what you'd do. And you didn't disappoint... You let five people die.

Then, you let Dent take your place. Even to a guy like me, that's cold..."

"Where's Dent?" Jeez this Batman is right to point huh?

" Those mob fools want you gone so they can get back to the way things were.

But I know the truth..... there's no going back. You've changed things... forever."

" Then why do you want to kill me? " Batman asked plainly.

Laughing Joker replied " I don't want to kill you! What would I do without you?

Go back to ripping off mob dealers? No, no, NO! No. You... you... complete me."

Joker finished with putting his hands close to his chest. As if to say to a lover.

" You're garbage who kills for money." Batman said again plainly. So the obvious.

"Don't talk like one of them. You're not! Even if you'd like to be.

To them, you're just a freak, like me!

They need you right now, but when they don't, they'll cast you out, like a _**leper**_!

You see, their morals, their code, it's a bad joke. Dropped at the first sign of trouble.

They're only as good as the world allows them to be. I'll show you.

When the chips are down, these... these civilized people, they'll eat each other.

See, I'm not a monster. I'm just ahead of the curve. "

Batman than gabbed Joker my his dress shirt and flung him out of his chair.

Right in his face Batman asks "Where is Dent?"

" You have all these rules and you think they'll save you."

Joker says right before Batman slams him against the wall.

" He's in control." Gordon says reassuring the other officers in the double room.

" I have one rule." Batman says holding the Joker down to the wall.

Almost choking him.

" Then that's the rule you'll have to break to know the truth." Joker says in a happy voice.

" Which is?" Batman grunts again.

" The only sensible way to live in this world is without rules.

And tonight you're gonna break your one rule." Joker says mocking him.

" I'm considering it." He'll do anything to save Gotham.

" No, there's only minutes left, so you're gonna have to play my little  
game if you want to save one of them."

Joker said trying to breath and not be chocked to death.

"Them?" Batman questions

"You know for a while there I thought you really were Dent.

They way you threw yourself after her."

Joker said laughing before Batman got enraged and threw Joker down on the table.

Taking a chair Batman barricaded the door so no one interrupts their fight.

"Look at you go." Joker said gaining his strength back and sitting up.

Cracking his back "Does Harvey know about you and his little bunny?" Joker said mockingly.

Slamming Joker's face in the glass mirror, Batman started to show his true colors.

**"Where are they?"** Batman yelled.

"Killing me doesn't make a choice-" Joker said before Batman kicked him in the head.

Again **"Where are they!?"** Batman yelled

"It's between one life or the other." Joker said making Batman choose.

"Your friend the District Attorney or his blushing bride to be?"

Joker said before getting swiped in the head causing him to laugh.

"You have _**noth-ing**_, nothing to threaten me with,

nothing to do with all your _strength_."

Joker said, pain makes pleasure in his world.

Grabbing him again and hauling him up Batman shoved him against the wall, again.

"Don't worry I'm gunna tell you where they are, both of them.

And that's the point. You have to _**choose**_." Joker told Batman.

Thinking really hard and licking his scared lips Joker gave the address.

"He's at '252nd Street' and she's on 'Avenue X' at Cicero."

Joker said before being shoved down on the floor.

Batman than hastily left the room with Gordon at his.

Batman getting Rachel and Gordon's team getting Dent.

* * *

**This next part is going to be quick and transmission between 2 rooms really fast so strap your seat belts and read fast. Not to fast but fast enough to feel the rooms changing.**

* * *

***In the Interrogation Room*  
**

The Joker was mindlessly sitting against the wall playing  
with his fingers acting really calm.

" I want... my phone call. I want it. I want it! I want my phone call!"  
Joker said demanding his one call.

" That's nice." replied Detective Stephens who just stood  
guard at the door trying to ignore Joker.

" How many of your friends have I killed?" Joker asked

" I'm a twenty-year man. I can tell the difference  
between punks who need a little lesson in manners,  
and the freaks like you who just enjoy it. " Said Detective Stephens

Taking a pause " And you've killed six of my friends.

[_Joker, pretending amazement, mouths "six?"_]

***Holding Cells*  
**

Hold on to the cells bars in pain came Chris complained to the cops

"Please my insides hurt."

"I really don't care back away." Said a cop that was passing by.

"Boss said he'll make the voices go away, he said he'll go inside  
and replace them with bright lights like Christmas." Chris said  
laughing hysterically in pain.

"Your outta your mind, pal back off." Said the cop but not for long

before Chris slumped to the floor unconscious. "Quick, we need a

medic in the holding area now." he said talking to his radio.

Opening the cells doors "You back all off." The cop said before  
tending to the falling Chris.

"Seems as though Chris is in for a big surprise." Kelly said  
having her arms through the cell bars to get a closer look at the tending cops.

"What, do you mean?" Lau said nervously.

Looking at him with a glare "Let's just say we went inside and  
made the voices go away." Kelly said laughing, as Lau huddled  
close to the wall and away from Kelly.

***In the Interrogation Room*  
**

"Do you want to know why I use a knife?" Joker said trying to edge the detective.  
"Guns are _too_ qu**ick**, you can't savior all the _**little**_ emotions.  
You see in there last moments they show you who they really are.  
So in a way I knew your friends better than you ever did.  
Would you like to know which ones were cowards. " He finished sparking  
something in the cop.

***Holding Cells***

"He's got some sort of a contusion" The medic said as  
he revealed Chris's stomach which has a ghastly stitching all along it.

***In the Interrogation Room*  
**

"I know your gunna enjoy this" The detective said after he took  
off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves.

Joker snapped his neck to the side making the cartilage break.

"I'm gunna have to try to enjoy it even more."  
Then he leaned downward grabbed the Joker.  
That was until he grabbed a shard of the broken mirror  
and wrestled the cop back and gained control. Gabbing the  
shard near the man's neck. And heading towards the holding cells.

***Holding Cells***

The cops doing some filing work notice some movements near him and look up.

"Whao, whao" he said putting his hands up as three other guards  
did the same with guns in their hands noticing the Joker with the  
Detective at his grasp with the shard glass.

After quick commotion the guard spoke up

"What?" Joker asked.

"What do you want?" the cop asked.

"I just want my phone call." Joker said plainly. Holding  
out his hand hoping someone would give him a cell to use.

The cop gave in and searched in his back pockets for his cell and  
tossed it to Joker how quickly flipped it opened and dialed a number.

***Holding Cells with Chris*  
**

The cops and medic heard a beeping sound coming from Chris and a light blue screen showing threw his stomach.

"Is that a...phone" One cop asked staring in question.

Kelly quickly hearing the beeping tone moved away from her bars and turned her back.

_***BOOM*CRASH*  
**_

Quickly than after another ring, the entire police room burst into flames. The cops and medics falling as the Joker shook off the debris.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. Classes are being rough on me and so is work. Sure I'm on a computer a lot, I just don't have time to type anything anymore. :(. No, no, no ,no ,no I'm not quitting , it just means my stories will be on a semi-hiatus from now on. Just make me an alert and you'll know firsthand when something new from me is up.

I Love my readers, but my **reviewers **more.

-FBD-


	14. 13 Everything Burns

**Title:** Let's Add a Little Anarchy to the Mix here

**Chapter:** 12 - Everything Burns

**Story Progress:** Look up to see

**Revolved in:** The Dark Knight movie era

**Main Charters:** The Joker and an OFC

**Disclaimers:** I only own the OFC, DC comics own everything dealing with Batman series and WB deals with the movies.

**Summary:** Let's say that there are TWO agents of chaos. One's a psychopathic clown killer, and the other is the niece to a rich mob leader. What will happen when these two meet? Contains the obvious of extreme violence, blood, kills, stealing, but also extreme passion and romance on the side.

**SHOUT OUTS!!!: **OMG to my first FLAMER : **Foscarelli**. Who thinks my story is offending. But _**after**_ some long emails later we made up. But to _**Foscarelli**_ if this chapter does not somewhat please you, I'm sorry this is just how I write for this story. I do try my best but it's hard to rearrange an entire chapter to change the entire story's theme or something along that line.

**AN: **Review and message me please. All pictures I know mention will be in this format **{**(picture name here)**}**, you must go to the stories photobucket site (listed on my homepage) and view that picture. And if you send (the reader) send any flames about my work I will gladly defend my work and why I did this and that. But if it's because the entire story together I question why are you reading something you don't like.TTUL l8er here's chapter 12.

* * *

***Previously on Anarchy***

_***Holding Cells with Chris***_

_The cops and medic heard a beeping sound coming from Chris and a light blue screen showing threw his stomach._

_"Is that a...phone" One cop asked staring in question._

_Kelly quickly hearing the beeping tone moved away from her bars and turned her back._

_***BOOM*CRASH***_

_Quickly than after another ring, the entire police room burst into flames. The cops and medics falling as the Joker shook off the debris from his body. _

***Chapter 12 start***

Kelly looked at her watch (yea she wears a random watch now) looking at the countdown on the timer as it hit zero. Leaning back against the bars arms resting near due to the cuffs still one her wrist.

"Rest in Peace, Rachael Dawes." She said calmly as she watched Joker just walk around easily after the bomb went off. Watching him just falter threw the debris and nabbing the fallen cell keys from nearby desk.

Shaking the keys near Lau's cell which was the left of keys, and stopped.

"Hello, there." Joker said calmly into the eyes of the frighten Asian.

"Hey sweet cheeks" He says as he comes over to Kelly. "What happened to you?" obviously concerned or joking at it.

Putting on a hurt face. "Look what they did to me." Kelly said as she backed away from the door a bit. Showing her cuffed hands and messed clothing. With a hurt look "They made me undress in front of those pigs called men and asked me loads of questions I didn't want to answer."

"Did you answer any of them?" Joker asked with a sigh.

"Yes. All of them." Kelly said walking back up to the cell door.

Smirking he said, "truthfully?"

"NOPE. Like I'm going to saying very little detail for them. That would ruin the surprise." Kelly said smirking batting her eyelashes up at Joker seductively.

"That's my girl." And with that unlocked her cell door and slide it opened.

"EEEEEEEEEE" Kelly squealed as she ran up to him and put her arms around his neck. Than went back and hold out her arms so he can unlock the cuffs. "Please.?" She asked really seriously.

"I don't think so." joker said eyeing her. "Not after what you did with that little naked dance you threw at the cops."

"At the cops?" Kelly questioned. "That was for you, everything was for you. The dance the lies I told them, everything." She said

Grabbing the chain that held her cuffs together and rasping her arms so she was invulnerable, he said. "Prove _it_, prove that everything was form me." Smiling he looked into her eyes as she had this look of some hurt/ anger.

"You want proof, fine." And with that she leaned forward quickly and attached her lips to his in a searing kiss. Tongue and all, teeth clashing tighter, as he release her cuffs and threw her arms around his necks and his body attached to her as he banged her against the cell bars. Their actions being watched by Lau, as he sat their against the bars looking at Kelly jealously. Hearing her moans and his groans as they made out for a minute boiled him to the core.

'How can that clown even make her do those things when couldn't even do that to her when they were together.' He thought to himself. Hating the clown even more and scared out of this mind of what is going to happen with him.

Releasing from their kiss, Joker threw hers arms over his head and unlocked the cuffs.

Rubbing her sore wrists, Kelly gave him a quick peck on the neck with a lick of the tongue.

"Get a car, while I take care of Lau." Joker said as they smiled together and Kelly ran out of the station to nab a cruiser as Joker laughed insanely along the way.

After a few solid minutes Kelly was waiting outside the cruiser, the trunk opened. She had their coats and arms (weapons) waiting in the front seat. Seeing the Joker drag Lau made her heart sore. Seeing his muscles work as he dragged the Asian and stuffed him into the trunk of the car and shut it tight with a slam. Noticing he had his gloves back on, Kelly said.

"Let's do this." And gave him a quick kiss.

"You drive to the harbor, our half is waiting there." Joker said as he shoved Kelly gently to the car door. Himself opening the back door and getting in.

Once they had the car in gear, Kelly sped off. Watching as the other cruisers chase them and getting lost, in the chaos of Gotham.

The Joker hanging outside the window like a dog enjoying the breeze.

The pair on a high without weed.

*****Sometime later at the pier inside the loading dock*****

After a long night driving downtown the pair finally got hold of the loading dock were Lau kept all the money. OF course the Mob's half in the cargo holds while Joker's and Kelly's were already begin formed into a mountain high pile.

Dawning back in their coats the two began to eager their weapons into the right pockets. Loading guns and sharpen knives into the endless imagination.

"Didn't we forget something?" Kelly said fixing the color of her coat so it was straight again.

Looking at the ceiling in a pondering thought Joker than made a oopise look. "Damm for_got_ the Asian"

"Oops" Kelly said baring her teeth and shrugging her shoulders.

"I'll get him." Joker said heading towards the cruiser and was about to latch the lock when Kelly pushed the button on the remote keyset and did it automaticically for him. "Thanks doll."

"Anytime love." Kelly said going over to Joker and helping him pull out Lau from the trunk of the car.

"YOu mother fuckers." Lau screamed as he got out of the car. "I'll get you you can't harm me, I hav-" he was caught off from Kelly shoving a gun into his mouth.

"Now we don't like how your speaking don't we?" She said eyeing the Joker.

"No we don't you teach us some respect and show it to us." Joker said handcuffing Lau with the same cuffs they used on Kelly back at the department.

"Now to shut you up." Kelly said taking a piece of cloth and tying inside Lau's teeth and tying it tot eh back of his head.

"Come on let's go." Joker said as he dragged Lau to the money and started to drag him up the pile with the fake 'money' stairs to help. Kelly in tow with a gun point at Lau to see he'll pull anything funny.

"Now sit down and stay there." Kelly said aiming the gun at Lau scaring him to death. A sadiscist grin across her face.

"Come here toots." Joker said grabbing her waist.

"Wa---" Kelly said before she was thrown down on to the money and accepting in Joker's kissing assault. Arms over his neck grabbing his hair.

With one hand around her neck and another wrapping at her thigh to go over his, Joker shoved his tongue into her mouth. Relishing her moans of pleasure as his hand from her thigh went to her covered chest. Gripping her clothed breasts and feeling her nipples harden made Joker grind his arsenal into her.

The pair so getting into their lost time uncaring that Lau was watching and turning his head not to look at the pair in disgust they were greatly interpreted by clown-man.

"Hey boss." The youngster said.

"_**What?**_" Joker growled raising his voice.

"Mob's here." He answered as Chechen and his crew entered the building.

"You don't look so crazy as you look." Chechen said as he walked into the building. Seeing the Joker's arms as he watched him balanced on the mountain of bills.

"I told you I am a man of my word." Joker said before he hit the pile side and slide down the bills making a few fall from their stacks along with Kelly beside him. "Where's the Italian?" He asked we have to get down to business here.

Having fun with the wrapped bills Joker and Kelly started to chuck them hard to Lau.

"Please, Joker-man what you do with all your money?" The Chechen asked barely understandable with the cigar in his mouth.

Kelly walked over to Joker as he put his arm around her waist as his other hand was occupied with a small pistol that he just waved around.

" See, I'm a man of simple tastes. I like pleasing my girl here, dynamite, and gunpowder... (_the Chechen watches, appalled, as Joker's thugs pour gasoline on his mountain of cash_) **And gasoline!"**

Than Joker releases Kelly to grab Chechen's cigar out of his mouth. Blowing on it making the smoke and sparks appear adding to his list.

"Do you know what all of these things have in common? They're cheap" And throws the smoke into the money making it burst into flames. Kelly goes over and stands near the fire, watching it as Lau catches on fire as well his screams unheard do to the cloth in his mouth. With a smile on her face her eyes light up with amazement of what Joker can really do. And turning her head to hear the rest of the conversation.

"Tell your men they work for me now. This is my city." Joker says treating Chechen with the gun.

"They won't work for a freak..." Chechen says making a stand.

Mocking him; "_A freak..._" Joker tries to frighten Chechen more and pulls out a knife "Why don't we cut you up into little pieces and feed you to your pooches? Hmm? And then we'll see how loyal a hungry dog really is." Than Joker pulled out a cell phone and started to dial a number. Than Kelly walked up to him, and pulled her arms around his waist and hold him tight. "It's not about money... it's about sending a message." Joker said as her tighten her hold with his left arms around her back

"Everything burns!" Kelly said as they waited for the phone to be answered and watched the money burned to black ash.

* * *

I'm so sorry for the long delay in this story. I was so busy with ending this semester stuff. Its weird I had no final-finals. But I had major projects to complete which made me really busy. I was also wanting to just finish up my Van Helsing story 'Think of Me', before anything else so I don't have to worry about that as much (except for a future sequel in the making). Plus I started a new short story 'Obicham te kato lud ( I love you like crazy)', which stars Harry Potter's Viktor Krum and an OFC during the Goblet of Fire. Must read that, sadly I only got like one main chapter done. LOL. But speaking of Harry Potter, those who read this and are waiting for my remake of 'Do you believe in Magic', that's in the making right now. 1st chapter's almost done and might make some of it in a preview chapter on soon. Umm yeah, so I am done with school for a little bit, like 3 weeks until I start my online class and Spring starts end of January.

I love you all and will work on this more than my others, cept for Obicham te kato lud since that's my mind reallver when I'm at a lost for my main stories.

Happy Holidays, cause I don't know what you celebrate

-FBD-


	15. 14 All Part of the Plan

**Title:** Let's Add a Little Anarchy to the Mix here

**Chapter:** 14- All Part of the Plan

**Story Progress:** Look up to see

**Revolved in:** The Dark Knight movie era

**Main Charters:** The Joker and an OFC

**Disclaimers:** I only own the OFC, DC comics own everything dealing with Batman series and WB deals with the movies.

**Summary:** Let's say that there are TWO agents of chaos. One's a psychopathic clown killer, and the other is the niece to a rich mob leader. What will happen when these two meet? Contains the obvious of extreme violence, blood, kills, stealing, but also extreme passion and romance on the side.

**SHOUT OUTS!!!: ujemaima**

**AN: **Review and message me please. All pictures I know mention will be in this format **{**(picture name here)**}**, you must go to the stories photbucket site (listed on my homepage) and view that picture.TTUL l8er here's chapter 10.

* * *

_"It's not about money... it's about sending a message." Joker said as her tighten her hold with his left arms around her back_

_"Everything burns!" Kelly said as they waited for the phone to be answered and watched the money burned to black ash._

***********

Everyone was crowded around a TV set. Whether it was in their homes, office, bars even. Everyone was watching the news somehow, someway.

The anchor man wanted to accept any calls that would lead to Batman's identity scene everyone know knew that Harvey Dent wasn't the real _Batman_.

Sitting with the news anchor was Mayor Coleman Reese. Accepting the next call the listeners and viewers watched.

"Who is this?" Said Mike Engel of Gotham News. And the response came in was the familiar voice of the Joker.

_" I had a vision, of a world without Batman. The mob ground out a little profit and the police tried to shut them down, one block at a time._

_And it was so... __**boring**__. _

_I've had a change of heart. _

_I don't want Mr. Reese spoiling everything, but why should I have all the fun? Let's give someone else a chance. _

_If Coleman Reese isn't dead in sixty minutes then I blow up a hospital."_

Now people started to panic.

At the building with Joker, Kelly said "Let's see how Gotham breaks into this news." And kisses him hard.

"Darling, this city is finally going to ring in _CHAOS_." Joker said laughing at the end.

***********

The mass of Gotham General running into a panic yet calm mode. Trying to get all the dictators and patients onto the buses as fast as possible.

"Get out of here." A local cop said to a couple of nurses as he walked down the hallways of the Gotham General. "Davis." Calling out to his lost partner.

Opening a door to Dent's room, he notice a nurse reading his files. "Ma'am, we're going to have to move him now." *zip*

Unfortunately the nurse was holding a silencer gun and fired a single shot into the cops' chest, killing him. A masked person in scrubs came in as well and stepped over the fallen body.

The masked nurse walked over to Dent and started to left the back of his bed. Noticing Dent groaning in pain/ waking up.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey." The masked nurse said whispering as to ease Dent's waking and back movement. After lifting the back up so Dent can see the two masked professionals removed their masks.

Only to relieve the nurse as the Joker.

And the Doctor, Kelly.

Dent wasn't too happy seeing them and started to lunge at them but just shook in the bed due to being restrained to it.

Sitting down on the chair Joker smiled at Dent as he groaned.

"Hi." Joker said longing, almost like a painful hi and not a cheery one.

Kelly just stood there holding a gun in her hands while watching the door.

"You know.." Joker said while taking off the red wig, and shaking out his green hair. "...I don't want there to be any hard feeling between us, Harvey. "when you and--"

"**RACHEL**" Harvey yelled.

"-Rachel were being abducted.. we were sitting in Gordon's cage." Joker said motioning between him and Kelly. "I didn't rig those charges."

" It was your men, your plan!" Harvey said panting from exhustgen.

" Do I really look like a guy with a plan? You know what I am?

I'm a dog chasing cars. I wouldn't know what to do with one if I caught it." Joker said with his little hand movements.

"You know, I just... do things. The mob has plans, the cops have plans, Gordon's got plans." Joker said fingering them off.

"You know, they're schemers. Schemers trying to control their little worlds. I'm not a schemer. I try to show the schemers how pathetic their attempts to control things really are."

"So, when I say... Ah, come here. [takes Dent's hand into his own] When I say that you and your girlfriend was nothing personal, you know that I'm telling the truth."

"It's the schemers that put you where you are." Joker continued while untying Dent's wrists. "You were a schemer, you had plans, and look where that got you."

After Joker said this Dent once again tried to lunge at Joker with his free arm and hand and tried to strangle him. All while Kelly had her gun cocked and aiming at Dent.

"I would calm down if I were you, you're in a lot of bullshit now." Kelly said as Dent strangled again.

Joker than took his hand moved it and said "I just did what I do best. I took your little plan and I turned it on itself."

Looking out the window Joker said to Dent "Look what I did to this city with a few drums of gas and a couple of bullets. Hmmm? You know... You know what I've noticed? Nobody panics when things go 'according to plan.' Joker said using air quotes while holding Harvey down.

"Even if the plan is horrifying! If, tomorrow, I tell the press that, like, a gang banger will get shot, or a truckload of soldiers will be blown up, nobody panics, because it's all 'part of the plan.' But when I say that one little old mayor will die, well then everyone loses their minds!" Joker finishes while spaz-ing his hands and letting go of Dent.

Taking a revolver out of his uniform pocket, Joker handed the butt to Dent saying "Introduce a little anarchy."

"Upset the established order, and everything becomes chaos." Joker said while cocking the gun and pointing it at himself while Dent was holding it. "We're agents of chaos." He said while pointing a finger at Dent and nodding to Kelly so she would aim her gun at herself on the back of her head.

"Oh, and you know the thing about chaos? It's fair"

While still holding the gun Harvey looked at Kelly, taking out his two headed coin. Showing the unscarred side "You live."

"Mm-hmm." Joker said as Kelly nodded.

"You die." Dent said while flipping the scarred face of the Liberty coin.

" Mmm, now we're talking." As Kelly smiled evilly as Dent was about to flip his coin.

Two-Face was born.

***********

In the small time they had, Kelly and Joker helped Harvey out of his bed once they saw the coin flashed that they were going to live.

As Harvey/ Two-Face put back on the business suit he wore the night his face caught aflame Joker handed him the revolver, as Kelly helped him escape the hospital through the windows.

Once Dent was clear from the hospital the pair exited the room. Kelly removed the scrub ht that was on her head and ran a hand threw her hair devilish-ing it up.

After fixing her hair and scratching behind her ear, Kelly saw Joker taking a dab at the hand sanitizer and rubbing his hands clean. While along Kelly had a 'what the fuck? okay than.' look on her face.

After getting his hands clean, Joker pulled out a detonator out of his pother pocket and walked down the hall with Kelly.

As they reached the corner, Joker made a imitating explosion sound as he pressed the button for the bombs that started to go off.

After walking out of the hospital 'gracefully' Kelly and Joker notice that the bombing died done.

"What happened?" Kelly said starting at the hospital confused.

"Hmmmm" Said the Joker as he pushed the buttons many times.

Grabbing the detonator from him "Give me that" Kelly said and pushed the button once.

_**BOOM**_

Kelly and Joker shock with excitement as the entire hospital started to exploded once again. This time it didn't stop.

The pair raced to the bus as they notice the news crew got shoved into their bus.

Grabbing Kelly by the collar of her scrubs, Joker pushed Kelly forward onto the bus. As himself jumped into the bus and sat in a couple rows ahead as the bus took off.

***********

***** At the new construction Building*****

It has been an hour since Kelly and Joker had kidnapped the bus and distorted the building. The bus driver, one of their randomly yet will be killed soon goons drove the bus to a construction site where they were building a new skyscraper.

Joker had a couple of his clown goons hold on to the hospital people at gun point. Hold a semi- automatic rifle in his hands and waving the barrel near their faces.

Kelly noticing the news crew happened to get on their bus pulled her rifle and ushered them out of the bus.

"Get set up boys we got breaking news to document." She said with a smirk on her face as the camera-men quickly set up their crew and was hitting up to broadcast locally.

"Come here" Kelly said as she strapped the head- anchor down near her. Taking duct-tape out of her pockets and taping his arms around his body. "You're going to help us break to news to Gotham of our next plan" She said as she taped his arms tight around him.

Joker was mean while hastily writing out cue-cards with a marker on some pieces of poster he manage to find with the crew-men belongings.

"Boy ready?" Joker said to the crew as he finished his final card.

To shocked and frighten to speak one of them nodded saying "Y-Y-es"

"Good, take them out."

On his command Kelly fired her rifle and killed the crew with 5 bullets. After having them drop dead, Kelly went over to the camera and started to roll the film. Hitting a switch she said.

"We're on air."

"Say your lines Mister Anchor." Holding the cue-cards.

"I'm Mike Engel for Gotham Tonight. What does it take to make you people join in? You failed to kill the lawyer. I've got to get you off the bench..." Mike Engel said stuttering as he read the papered scripts as he was being held at gun point by Kelly. Joker with his blade out and flipping the papers off left and right as he read them off. Joker repeating the last word knowing that the city of Gotham could hear him.

**"Bench..." **

"And into the game."

_**"...game."**_

"Come nightfall, this city is mine..."

_**"Mine..."**_

"... and anyone left here plays by my rules."

_**"...rules."**_

"If you don't want to be in the game... get out now."

_**"...get out now"**_

"But the bridge and tunnel crowd are sure in for a surprise. Ha- ha -ha -ha."

**" Ha- ha -ha -ha"**

* * *

OOOOOO been awhile since I updated this thing. Ahh even though I was on Winter Break I was extremely busy. And some worst news. I am heading back to school in a couple days to start the Spring Semester which is my final one. Yes I will be graduating my first college in 4 months time. So I don't know how the updates are going to affect with school so please be patient and just accept the new chapters when they come.

-FBD-


	16. 15 A Social Experiment

**Title:** Let's Add a Little Anarchy to the Mix here

**Chapter:** 15- A Social Experiment

**Story Progress:** Look up to see

**Revolved in:** The Dark Knight movie era

**Main Charters:** The Joker and an OFC

**Disclaimers:** I only own the OFC, DC comics own everything dealing with Batman series and WB deals with the movies.

**Summary:** Let's say that there are TWO agents of chaos. One's a psychopathic clown killer, and the other is the niece to a rich mob leader. What will happen when these two meet? Contains the obvious of extreme violence, blood, kills, stealing, but also extreme passion and romance on the side.

**SHOUT OUTS!!!: ****ujemaima** and **nicole napier. **You love my story so much. Keep on them reviews.

**AN: **Review and message me please. Flames will be ignored because I don't have the patience's for a Beta reader. All pictures I know mention will be in this format **{**(picture name here)**}**, you must go to the stories photo bucket site (listed on my homepage) and view that picture..

* * *

***Previously on Anarchy***

_**"Bench..." **_

_  
"And into the game." _

_  
__**"...game."**_

_  
"Come nightfall, this city is mine..." _

_  
__**"Mine..."**_

_  
"... and anyone left here plays by my rules." _

_  
__**"...rules."**_

_  
"If you don't want to be in the game... get out now."_

_  
__**"...get out now"**_

_  
__"__But the bridge and tunnel crowd are sure in for a surprise. Ha- ha -ha -ha." _

_  
__**" Ha- ha -ha -ha"**_

***** At the new construction Building*****

_(A/N: Been awhile since I've done a sex chapter for this story, so this chapter will have one.)  
_

They were busy.

Busy with getting their men and having them tie up the doctors and patients to look like the clown men while the clown men looked like doctors and patients.

They did this while still in their hospital uniforms. Knives and pistols at hand.

Aiming and treating everyone so they will do it right the first time.

Luckily everyone paid attention and no one had to be shot or sliced.

Yet.

Kelly made busy with herself. Grabbing two black duffel bags that contained both hers and Joker's clothing, knives, guns, etc.

The two were on the top floor of the building _(not the roof, the one were Batman and Joker fight in the movie)_.

Joker had his hands tied with the leashes to were Chechen's dogs were linked to. The two boxers and Doberman waited ideally at Joker's feet, panting with their tongues out. Waiting.

Kelly started to unbutton the doctor's uniform, revealing a plain tee under the scrub top. Getting an idea Joker ushered silently to the dogs to shoo. Being smart trained dogs they come back to them when he calls.

Gliding over to Kelly, still in his nurses outfit, Joker flicked out his knife. Kelly only had time to register the blade showing forth and by the time she was about to turn her head the sharp edge was at her neck on the right side. Hairlines away from her jugular.

"Hello doctor. You seem to be having trouble over there." Joker said has his empty arm snaked around her waist. His hand grabbing tightly over her right hip.

Kelly knew this game. They played it all once before. "Why thank you nurse, I do seem to be having trouble with my scrubs today, they just want to stay on me."

"Seems like" Joker started while he removed the knife from her neck and grabbed the color of her scrubs and removed the top scrub. "You're not removing this fast enough towards my liking."

"And to what is your liking?" Kelly asked with a smile on her face.

"Nothing." Joker said. "On." And shoved Kelly on to the ground.

Landing with an rough ump, Kelly recomposed herself, backing her back on to one of the support beams on the building. Joker was quick though and pounced on her and latched the knife back onto her neck.

"You've been a _bad_ doctor killing all the _patients_ in that hospi-_tal_." Joker said.

"It's not my fault, nurse." Kelly said panting as it was a little hard to breath with Joker sitting on her stomach. Legs gripping her thighs. "You had to watch over them to."

"Your right and you should be punish-*click*" Joker couldn't finish as he heard one of Kelly's switchblades fling out and was too, on his neck. Joker took a look at the handle. It was the purple one that he had crafted for her when they went on their first spree.

"Your forgetting nurse, as doctor I make the calls." Kelly said. Smiling Joker smirk and lowered his blade to her waist as Kelly moved her around his neck. The sharpened point barley touching his skin.

Threw his uniform, Kelly could feel the hardness growing under his clothes threw her ridded up shirt that had her stomach touch his clothed privates threw his boxers.

"What do you inscribe the treatment of this doctor?" Joker asked as his eyes darken. Kelly could only answer.

"A world of chaos."

Quickly with her knife, Kelly grabbed the edge of the buttons on the nurses outfit and sliced through the entire thing making it cut in half. But only angered Joker as his always get the first nabs and grabs Kelly by her shirt and rolls them over and tears the fabric away leaving her top bare except for her bra.

The exact same bra that she wears only for him. You know the one that purple with green lace. 100% sure Joker knew what was underneath the pants she wore as well.

Latching the knife from her hands when her grip loosen "I think you've been a bad doctor." Joker said with malice.

"Then what should you do about it?" Kelly questioned.

"This." Joker answered has he pressed her lips to his. Biting the lips making Kelly moan with delight as her eyes closed over with haze of lust. Thrashing his tongue into her mouth he moaned when she nibbled on it with her teeth as they wrestle together for dominance.

All threw the kisses, Joker manmade to snag the uniform off of him. Reveling him in nothing but his bare chest with slightly dark colored hair and dark green boxers, With rough hands he moved Kelly's scrubs completely off of her so she was in nothing more than the purple and green lace underwear.

Kissing and biting her neck Joker kept on commanding her things. Kelly never ignored his requests because it just made her more exciting.

"Say your my little slut." Joker moaned as her hips rolled on to his. His knife still at her neck.

"I'm your little slut." Kelly said.

"LOUDER!" Joker yelled as he cut lightly onto her collarbone.

"I'M YOUR LITTLE SLUT!!" Kelly screamed as his sliced her neck, but then got the wound sooth as his tongue licked the blood that showed.

"That's my girl." Joker said has his hand reached under her back. "Show Daddy J, what you've got hiding under here. Upon finding her bra clasp, Joke found another blade hiding behind her bra. After taking the clothing off of her and revealing her breasts to the cool night air Joker said.

"What do we have here?"

"I don't know Daddy." Kelly said with a 'cute baby' smile.

"You don't know." Joker said.

"Hmm mmm." Kelly answered.

"I think I know." He said and flicked the blade opened and started to run the blade along her breasts. Her nipples immediately hardening more as the silver ran over them. "You seem _to like_ this don't you?"

"Yes, Daddy J," Kelly said "it hurts still though."

"Then let Daddy take care of it." Joker said has his mouth came in contact with her right breast. Sucking upon the flesh as the left on had his hand on it with the blade.

"mmm' Kelly moaned has his tongue soaked upon her right nipple and his teeth biting the areola. Leaving marks across the path as his mouth and hands switched places to make the same treatment to the other needed breast.

"Joker" Kelly moaned.

"Yes my dear." Joker said as his right hand trailed down a path with a knife at hand down towards her navel.

"I want you." Kelly moaned has the blade scraped over lightly across the _JOKER_ scar.

"You want this? Joker asked as his slide the blade threw her panties and lifted up causing them to tear away.

"**FUCK** ." Kelly screamed as she saw her favorite underwear get ruined. "What did you do?"

"Shame they were my favorite on you." Joker said examining her nude form. "But I like you like this way better."

Slightly toughing her thighs with the knife's blade, Joker slightingly commanded her to open up more to him. "Good girl." Joker said as his hands stroked along her thighs. Barley touching her wet lips. Her pussy lips opening up to him more as his kept on missing them.

But the knife's tip slightly was.

"You like my knife touching you there?" Joker asked as he took the blade's handle and lightly rubbed it along her lips.

Kelly could only nod yes fearing that the blade was going to cut her there. That is the worst cut to ever get. While shaving down her hairs she nicked herself and it bleed for a long time.

"What if I did this? Will you like it?" Joker asked as he moved the handle slowly up and down her neither lips making the metal coat in her juices and making her wetter.

Than without warning, Joker slowly pushed the handle into her opening, making Kelly gasp and shudder in delight having something fill her weeping hole.

Careful with the blade, Joker slide the handle in and out of her causing Kelly to moan with every movement. Then as Kelly was getting close to the edge, he pulled the blade out of her. Causing her to whimper.

"Why did you stop?" Kelly moaned as Joker fiddled with the knife. Looking at he brought the handle to his lips and licked her juices off of it. Staring at him, Kelly leaned up and grabbed onto his wrist and slightly licked the handle as well. Tasting herself.

With his free hand Joker shoved Kelly back down. Pushing down his boxers, Joker reviled his swollen manhood. The hard flesh with the weeping head soaked in pre-cum. As they both laid their nude Joker glided up the blade across her pussy.

"Turn over." He groaned. Kelly reluctantly turned herself over as she now laid on her stomach. "Hands and knees like the _bitch_ you are." Kelly then scrambled up shaky and got on her hands and knees.

Joker than glided the blade down her back slightly. Causing pink welts to appear but not bleed along herself.

Guiding his member along her swollen entrance, Joker made Kelly moan in agony.

"_Please_" Kelly begged "I can't take it please." She whispered and neither against him trying to get him to enter her on her own. But Joker made her stop by having a strong hand on her waist and kept her from moving back to him.

"Please wha_-t" _Joker said huskily, hitting the t's again. Holding her still while dragging the head of his dick up and down her slit making it wet and lather with her juices. Waiting for her to say it.

"Fu-ck me." Kelly panted. Couldn't take it anymore.

"That doesn't sound very convincing." Joker said tormenting her further. If she wants a fuck she better be begging for it. "Convince me to go further my fire cracker or I'll-"

"**FUCK ME YOU SON OF A BITCH OR I WILL KILL YOU NOW**!" Kelly screamed as she was able to somehow retrieve a gun by the nearby duffle bag and click and aim it at his face as she turn her body.

_***SLAP*  
**_

Joker slapped Kelly so hard, but not too hard, that she dropped her gun and lost her balance. But Joker managed to grab her hips and position himself.

"That's my girl." Joker said and rammed himself home into her wet heat.

"YES" Kelly screamed as he was finally in her and fucking her like a beast in heat.

"Tell me, tell me how you want it." Joker said keeping his thrusting to a minimal.

"FUCKING HARD AND FAST" Kelly yelled, knowing if she screamed it she'll get it.

And by screaming it, Joker reward her by slamming his pelvis into her. His balls slapping against her skin, making that **_*smack* *smack*_** sound over and over.

"I-I_i, gunna cum" Kelly panted and moaned at the same time as Joker kept on giving her hard thrust. Nice and deep.

"Cum for me, come for your daddy." Joker said as he reached a hand around and fingered her clit hard to rusher an orgasm from her.

"Fuck...Shit." Kelly moaned as she carried herself to an orgasm. Trembling ad the force knocked herself out as Joker kept on thrusting hard into her.

Felling his cock inside her tighten, she knew he was going to come to and fast. Matching his thrusts Kelly slammed into Joker as he hit his spot and shoot his hot seed into her.

Having the hot come hit her spots inside, Kelly produce another orgasm and came a second them tonight as the day grew and night appeared before them.

Keeping himself inside her as he soften and they come down on their small high of sort. Joker rested his chest on her back. Keeping her up with an arm wrapping around hers and shuddering themselves as they felt each other close and basked in the afterglow. Their sweaty body mildly touching each other as Joker's make-up ran from his face and smeared what was left of it onto her back.

After a few short minutes they released themselves away from each other got up and rubbed themselves off of the sweat with the towels that were in the bags. Standing in their nude forms as though it was nothing to them.

Seeing him without all his makeup and messy hair Kelly walked over to him as his was rubbing the rest of the makeup off of himself so he can reapply a fresh coat of paint. Rapping her arms around him from behind she snuggled up to him. Smelling the gun powder and grease paint and him all around.

"I love you." She whispered quietly so only he could hear it and not their goons on the lower floors.

Taking her hands in his and turning his head towards her he respond "Love you too." And lightly kissed her on the lips.

Time was soon wasted away as the couple of chaos quickly step away from each other and reloaded themselves. Redressing in their full entire that they were famous for. Kelly, in her studded cargo pants, purple plaid shirt, boots and black trench/petite coat. Joker, in his usual garb of a purple pants, blue pattern shirt green vest, purple jacket and a large purple and orange trench coat over him, and fresh coat of paint on his face.

They took their quickest time setting their weapons back on their person. Checking at the sharpness of knives. Reloading guns checked at various tools at hand.

Joker than whistled the dogs back over. They came bounding up the stairs in a what seemed to be a joyful glee. The furious beasts jumping on Kelly as they accepted treats that laid with her as she rubbed their ears and stroke their fur as Joker kept them in line.

"Only you can make a viscous beast, a quite kitten at your command." Joker said in a sighed annoy as the dogs licked Kelly's face.

Smirking, "What can I say, men just love my touch." Kelly said while standing and then lightly rubbed Joker's neck and kissing it lightly as his shuddered.

"There leaving." She said as soon as she turned her head and looked at the pier noticing that the two large boats had left the dock. One holding all the civilians and the other the criminals of Gotham. They knew that they would be separated because the town doesn't want them to mingle and interact with each other.

"It's time." Joker said as he pulled out another cell phone. Kelly had also pulled out a PDA of some sort and pushed a few buttons and transmitted a code to hit the boats system.

_"__Tonight you're all gonna be part of a social experiment. Through the magic of diesel fuel and ammonium nitrate, I'm ready right now to blow you all sky high. Anyone attempts to get off their boat, you all die. Each of you has a remote... to blow up the other boat. At midnight, I blow you all up. If, however, one of you presses the button, I'll let that boat live. So, who's it going to be: Harvey Dent's most wanted scumbag collection, or the sweet and innocent civilians? You choose... oh, and you might want to decide quickly, because the people on the other boat might not be so noble."_

Looking at the clock that was hung up beside them, she notice they only had about 15 minutes to decide who should stay and who should go.

* * *

OMG exciting chapter if I do say so myself. Well if you can't tell by the movie timings this story only has _**one**_ chapter left. Yes ONE more and Anarchy is done. For now, that's if they make another batman movie and there will be a squeal for this. Hmmmm.

Ok so after this story is done, I will be working on my Harry Potter stories. Yes both 'Chase me Threw my Heart' and 'Obicham te kato lud (I love you like Crazy)'. So enjoy this chapter until I post the last.

Waiting for Wolfman to get to theaters, saw Avatar, waiting for an important date with Alice in Wonderland. All for now

Happy Valentine's Day to my Americans.

_**Fire Black Dragon**_


	17. MUST READ! IM NOT DEAD

**TO**: all my readers of Anarchy

**FROM: **Fire Black Dragon

**SUBJECT:** Final Chapter

**Message**: As some of you know, I will be writing one more chapter for my Joker/ Kelly series of 'Little Anarchy'. But due to some unexpected happenings, the writing of this said chapter has been put on my waiting list of To-Do-List. Fortunately I have been writing some side notes for the chapter like what should happen, what should be in/out of the chapter etc. Unfortunately the final chapter due to some problems won't be posted until late MAY of 2010 or early JUNE of 2010. Since many reviewers want a wicked long chapter, I am happy to oblige their requests and due to their requests it will make the stories posting on a waiting list. So please read this statement carefully and understand that all of my readers will need to wait patiently until the final is out. Besides the longer the wait the better chapter/ conclusion it will be.

This goes along with BOTH of my Harry Potter series stories. I want to finish Anarchy before I post another HP chapter. Please understand this long period of absence.

With all my love to my fellow readers

**FIRE BLACK DRAGON**


	18. 16 Bad Company

**Title:** Let's Add a Little Anarchy to the Mix Here

**Chapter:** 16 - BAD COMPANY: The Final Showdown- Batman vs. Joker and Firecracker vs. Gotham City

**Story Progress:** FINAL CHAPTER for this story

**Revolved in:** The Dark Knight movie era

**Main Charters:** The Joker and an OFC

**Disclaimers:** I only own the OFC, DC comics own everything dealing with Batman series and WB deals with the movies.

**Summary:** Let's say that there are TWO agents of chaos. One's a psychopathic clown killer, and the other is the niece to a rich mob leader. What will happen when these two meet? Contains the obvious of extreme violence, blood, kills, stealing, but also extreme passion and romance on the side.

**SHOUT OUTS!: ****ujemaima** and **nicole napier **and** Blue Eyed Fay**

You love my story so much. Keep on them reviews.

****

A/Ns: 

**PT1 **Review and message me please. Flames will be ignored because I don't have the patience's for a Beta reader. All pictures I know mention will be in this format **{**(picture name here)**}**, you must go to the stories photo bucket site (listed on my homepage) and view that picture.

**PT2: **This is the final chapter of **A.D.a.L.A.t.t.M.H**. There will not be another chapter added into this story no matter what. If a squeal does arise in it there will be a short messaged added when the squeal does get born. **That's the only exception**. I am still working on my Harry Potter stories for those who follow me through all my works. And now here is the chapter 16 of anarchy. A long chapter for a long be-laded wait. (I know I said I'll have this out by May but due to college work it come out now, better late than never)

**PT3:** This chapter might not be as long as some would like. Especially being the last chapter it should be longer but it's all I could come up with. Have a good day and night.

*****Previously on Anarchy*****

_"__Tonight you're all gonna be part of a social experiment. Through the magic of diesel fuel and ammonium nitrate, I'm ready right now to blow you all sky high. Anyone attempts to get off their boat, you all die. Each of you has a remote... to blow up the other boat. At midnight, I blow you all up. If, however, one of you presses the button, I'll let that boat live. So, who's it going to be: Harvey Dent's most wanted scumbag collection, or the sweet and innocent civilians? You choose... oh, and you might want to decide quickly, because the people on the other boat might not be so noble."_

Looking at the clock that was hung up beside them, she notice they only had about 15 minutes to decide who should stay and who should go.

***** Now I present to you the final chapter of Anarchy***  
**

****Groans could be heard from the lower levels as oncoming S.W.A.T. team punched and fight Batman. On the top floor though Joker and Kelly waited with the fight dogs looking outside the glass windows on to the raging boats below.

**11:53 PM**

Hanging over the edge, Kelly could make out SWAT member dangling from the buildings edge.

**11:55 PM**

Walking up carefully Batman inched closer to the top floor to where his main targets were.

Turning around to the noise of footsteps Joker notice Batman. Kelly stood by near the dogs keeping them still. In Joker's left hand was about a five foot lead pole.

"Ahh you made it. I'm so _thrilled_." Joker said in an angered voice.

"Where's the detonator?" Batman grunted.

"Go get him" Joker ushered the dogs as Kelly realest them.

The boxers piled on to Batman as he punched them off of them. One was smart enough to jump Batman and tackle him to the ground as they started to bite through the thick armor.

Side swiping, Joker lunched to Batman. Whacking him with the pole, hope to cause more damage to the dogs.

When Batman was able to kick Joker about ten feet back and landed on his back, Kelly ran towards Batman. Side kicking him as Batman tried to lunge the dogs away from him. As each one feel on the opening stairwell near the humans fighting.

Once Kelly attached him, Batman was able to force Kelly away and through her against the wall. The wall being at an unfinished building was indeed a steel support beam.

With the brute force, Kelly groan in pain and had her stand down for the fight.

"Owe" was all she groaned before resting on the floor.

With her out Joker managed to net Batman, who quickly freed himself but was losing signal to his sonar vision.

Joker took this to an advantage and swung at him. Making them tumble and have Joker straddle Batman on to the side building.

"We really should stop fighting, we'll miss the fireworks!" Said Joker as he was handling the strong masked hero very tiring.

"There aren't going to be any fireworks! " Grunted Batman as he tried to get his arms free.

"And here... we... **go!**" Joker said has he looked out on to the waters as his fingers of his right hand made a countdown from three. Confused at the silence, he looked back at the small clock that was nailed on a beam and noticed it was way past midnight. And none of the ferries blew up yet.

" What were you hoping to prove? That, deep down, everyone's as ugly as you? You're *_**alone**_*! " Batman rasped as he groaned the final word in his disusing voice.

***sigh***" Can't rely on anyone these days...you gottta do everything yourself. Don't we?" Joker starts saying as he fumbles in his coat pocket "That's okay. I came prepared." and pulled out the master detonator once he was able to hold down batman with one arm. "It's a funny world we live in. Speaking of which, do you know how I got these scars?"

" No! But I know how you got these!" And with a flick 3 sharp bladed straps issued out from Batman's gantlet that he was able to set up while Joker was getting his weapon. Than free himself from the pole and flung Joker over the beams and to have him spiral down his deathly fate.

If that truly did happen, if Batman didn't pull a rope to attach Joker and have him be pulled back up to face Batman face to face. Only with Batman with the upper hand.

" Oh, you. You just couldn't let me go, could you?" Joker said panting as he swing upside down from the rope on his ankle. "This is what happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object. You are truly incorruptible, aren't you? Huh? You won't kill me out of some misplaced sense of self-righteousness. And I won't kill you because... you're just too much fun. I think you and I are destined to do this forever."

" You'll be in a padded cell forever." Batman gasped as he eased himself up. Kneeling on a knee.

" Maybe we can share one. You know, they'll be doubling up, the rate this city's inhabitants are losing their minds. " Joker said thinking of ways to still fight Batman.

" This city just showed you that it's full of people ready to believe in good." said Batman gaining his energy as he could.

" Until their spirit breaks completely. Until they get a good look at the real Harvey Dent and ... all the heroic things he's done. You didn't think I'd risk losing the battle for Gotham's soul in a fistfight with you? No. You need an ace in the hole. Mine's Harvey. " said Joker pointing out that he wasn't out to get Batman all this time.

" What did you do? " Batman questioned. Eyes widen in surprise.

" I took Gotham's white knight and I brought him down to our level. It wasn't hard. You see, madness, as you know, is like gravity. All it takes is a little push! " Joker said laughing hysterically as he pushed the air making himself swing father away from Batman, who decided to walk away.

And then having a team of the surviving SWAT members aim their guns at the hysterical Joker.

Kelly barley made consonance as she felt the S.W.A.T. members cuff her. The links shut tightly around her wrists so all circulation was almost lost.

With guards with her she was escorted in a steel truck for Gotham PD.

Before getting into the black truck she notice Joker cuffed and being chained into a white prison truck.

The name Arkham Asylum typed boldly around it.

Smirking Kelly knew he would not be in there for more than a month's time.

And she will be the cause of it.****

**Epilogue**

(Because it prepares for the squeal when Batman 3 comes out in 2012)

A nurse dressed in white scrubs that the nurses usually wore strolled down the chaotic hallways of the mansion. Patients reaching their arms out, hoping that she'll will tend to them. Give them their medication in hoping that their dreading nightmares will go away. Some even chanting _'__**scarecrow**__'._

But she just stroll down the grey walls of the prison, while pushing a silver grey cart that looked like a cabinet on wheels with a push handle, she kept her eyes opened and sharp looking at every direction. Her face was hidden for the most part due to the hair surrounding her face. Only her mouth was visible to the patients.

She released a smirk as she reached to patient's room: #66600. Taking out a swipe card from the pocket of her uniform she slide the card until the machine lock made an acceptance sound. Making the dual light change from red to green and the door made a click sound and opening a crack. Pushing the door open the nurse made her way through the cell that laid #666. Placing the card back in her pocket specks of dried red liquid landed on her hand as she only brushed it slightly along her clean uniform.

Taking the information chart that was at the foot of the strapped in a strait jacket patient's bed, she read it thoroughly. Her eyes skimming along the writing. "Well Joker it seems as though there's a change in our medication."

"Hmmm what's that nurse. Now I have already been taken my medication for the morning and night just fine. Won'-_t_ need another change any time soon. New Policy perhaps?" Joker said with a dying like tone. Unfazed, unaware.

"No, no new policy. This medication is very special for you, and only you." The nurse said showing more of her true voice.

"And what kind of medication do I need that all others don't." Joker said now turning away at the nurse. His eyes squinting threw the cracked grease paint he was still allowed to wear.

The nurse answered him but first reached into her scrub pocket pants and grabbed what was in the left side. Once she retrieved her item she tossed it onto the bed.

Hearing something heavy land on his bed, Joker was surprise to not hear a bottle of pills being thrown at the bed. But he turned around none the less and with wide eyes and a lick inside his cheek he was staring down at a switch blade. Than with a smirk he looked up the nurse. It was his switch blade.

"It's time to add a little _Anarchy_ to the mix." Kelly said with a smile as she walked up to Joker. Than kneeling on to the bed and taking her own switch blade into her hand. "Let's put a smile on their face."

And with a smile on their faces the blade cut through the straight-jacket's straps.

**And that's why they call me ...BAD COMPANY**


	19. must read: Off the grid no more

Author's Note March 3, 2013

Hello my darling readers, young and old, story alertest or just are finding this story. This is a notification to let you know that I'm deeply sorry for my long absence. Since working multiple jobs and finishing my B.F.A. these past years, I've basically been off the grid when it came to updating or writing new stories.

So that said and done, when I finish my B.F.A. in late March 2013, I will be putting up a poll on my account o which story I should update or create. This poll will be up for a while (1-2 months) so I can have time to get a story them going for each story I post on the poll. I feel as though, my work isn't bad but it need some serious updating.

As such which means over the next few months, my stories will be taken down for a short while so I can update them and clear any old author notes. Thank you for being loyal and for those who are a alerter and are thinking of following me, keep me as a author alert, not a story alert since all my stories will be taken down and updated over time.

Peace and Love,

Fire Black Dragon


End file.
